Blake's Odyssey
by ss9
Summary: When Blake's receives the startling news that his ex wife Alexis Carrington has perished in a plane crash over the Ionian Sea, it will set him on a journey to discover the fragile truth amoung all the lies, a journey that will turn his life upside down


The tinkling of the piano was soothing but if Blake was honest he really wasn't listening to it, nor was he paying any attention to the conversation going on around him. Society parties were a regretful necessity in Blake's world, one he would gladly do without but there were only so many invitations he could turn down before people began to talk; and there had already been enough talk about the Carrington's to last a lifetime.

"Evening Blake having fun I see."

Glancing up Blake managed a smile for Andrew Laird one of his oldest and closest friends and one of the few people Blake didn't need to put on a show for.

"Andrew." Blake returned his greeting yet he couldn't feign enjoyment even for Andrew's benefit; it wasn't a reflection on Andrew's wife Constance's ability to throw a party even if she seemed determined to set him up every time he came around for dinner.

"So Helen seems nice."

Snorting in amusement Blake glanced across the room to where Constance and Helen and some other society matrons appeared to be deep in conversation yet from the way they would occasionally surreptitiously glance across towards Andrew, Blake could guess his friend had been sent over here with ulterior motives.

"She is a very pleasant woman." Blake hedged yet the coolness in his eyes spoke volumes more and Andrew sighed nodding his understanding gesturing to the French doors that stood open. Taking Andrew up on the chance to escape Blake accepted the cigar that Andrew handed him, lighting it he drew in a deep breath.

"Constance means well Blake." Andrew began awkwardly. "She just can't bear to see you struggling with everything all by yourself, the business and raising two children alone…"

"Struggling?" Blake sniffed unable to completely squash the irritation that flared up. Why was it everyone of his friends wives had this irrepressible belief that he somehow needed a new woman in his life in order to manage, and why did they have to express this belief by trying to set him up at every available opportunity?

"It's been three years Blake…" Andrew began hesitantly only pausing when Blake shot him a look that would have scorched a lesser man. "Alexis hurt you badly but not all women…"

"Andrew." Blake growled warningly his dark eyes pooling to black. "You are my friend but my personal life is my business."

Fortunately before Andrew could respond his houseman appeared his composure slipping slightly as he glanced between his employer and his guest.

"Yes Francis?"

"There is a telephone call for Mr Carrington, if he would care to take it in the study?"

Nodding Blake gladly followed the servant pausing in the study only to rest his cigar in the ashtray before picking up the receiver. "Blake Carrington."

"Ah Mr Carrington I am glad I have finally found you." A heavily accented voice spoke down the line and for a moment Blake tried to place it. "My name is Nicolas Constantine, I work for the Greek Police."

Frowning Blake couldn't help but wonder what the hell the Greek Police could possibly want with him. Yet that answer was to be supplied far to quickly.

"I am contacting you because you are listed as the emergency contact for one Alexis Morel Carrington."

At the mention of his ex-wife's name Blake froze, his emotions suddenly thrown into turmoil. Anger warred with curiosity; pain with something else…something that approached fear. "Alexis…What the devil, is she in some sort of trouble?"

"Of a kind." Nicolas replied his voice suddenly hesitant. "I am sorry to inform you Mr Carrington that Mrs Carrington has been involved in a plane crash…The light air craft went down somewhere over the Ionian…"

"But she is alright?" Blake spluttered unable to believe what he was hearing. This was Alexis, she was larger than life, she had nine lives, something like a plane crash couldn't…

"I am sorry Mr Carrington but early reports are not promising. We have found some wreckage but no survivors. Of course there is a slim chance that she might have survived but I feel it is only fair to warn you to prepare for the worst."

Nodding Blake could only grunt as the officer filled him in on a few details. A light air craft with only fifteen passengers missing between Zakynthos & Kefalonia as it headed to Corfu. A distress call had been sent but then they had lost radio contact, search and rescue planes had only spotted light pieces of debris which meant that the plane and everything on it was probably half way to the bottom on the ocean by now.

"If you wish for more information I have some contact details for the rescue team on Corfu?"

Corfu the very mention of the island where Blake and Alexis had enjoyed their honeymoon was like a blow to the stomach and Blake actually tasted bile in his mouth. It was one place on this earth he avoided like the plague, however the same clearly couldn't be said for Alexis and for a moment Blake couldn't help but wonder what was drawing his jet-setting ex-wife back to a place which held so many memories for the pair of them.

"Mr Carrington?" Nicolas voice jarred Blake back to the present. "May I take this opportunity to express my condolences…"

"You don't know that she is dead!" Blake spat back unable to contain his anger. "Spare me your condolences until you know what the hell is going on."

"Of course." The pity was obvious in the man's voice yet Blake couldn't bring himself to care, what this greek policeman thought. He didn't know Alexis like he did. "I suggest you contact the Corfu Authorities directly. However I fear they will only confirm what I have said, at present Mrs Carrington is listed as missing but in the next twenty four hours unless any survivors are found that will change to presumed dead…I am sorry Mr Carrington."

Hearing the dial tone Blake slammed down the receiver, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles had turned white but Blake didn't dare let go, if he did then his legs might just give way underneath him.

Alexis dead, impossible…Sure Blake had hoped never to see her again, to be rid of her and the memories of their marriage but he had never expected his prayers to be answered in such a final way…He never wanted her dead, it just seemed criminal, a cheat.

Feeling his knees buckle Blake managed to break his fall by catching the arm of the chair but then he was reaching for the nearby wastebasket as Constance's superb five course dinner was promptly ejected. Finally there was nothing left in his stomach but Blake could feel it dry retching, his head suddenly light and fuzzy and time seemed to warp and merge until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder pulling him up to sit in the leather backed chair.

"Dear God Blake what's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I have." Blake muttered to himself staring into space until Andrew's face appeared just in front of his own. His friend's expression one of clear concern that morphed into understanding a moment later when Blake added. "It's Alexis…There was a plane crash…She's missing presumed dead."

Blake's collar was pinching.

Perhaps he should have let Joseph pack his case after all. At least that way when he needed a dress shirt and black tie he wouldn't have had to go out and purchase one at the last minute. Damn it was it his imagination or had his collar size really changed? Perhaps age was finally catching up with him or perhaps they just made them slightly smaller in London?

It wasn't like he would know; London was a city he had been avoiding.

Three years spent with his nose to the grindstone, avoiding places that had ever held any emotional significance. Three years that he had spent trying to avoid any accidental encounters, something which was easier said than done considering the amount of travelling Alexis seemed to be doing according to Joseph who was forever mentioning some new scandal or indiscretion or new lover.

It seemed terribly ironic that Alexis was the reason behind both his withdrawal from Europe and now the reason for his return…Even if Blake was still having a hard time believing it.

"Mr Carrington?" The butler enquired politely drawing Blake back to the present. The door to the large Chelsea townhouse opened widely to usher him back into a house, that once upon a time he had been banned from ever setting foot in. Handing his coat to the waiting staff Blake followed the butler through the ornate hall and towards the back of the house where if memory served the formal salon was overlooking the gardens.

Suddenly the butler paused reaching for the door he ushered Blake towards it. "If you would care to go inside Mr and Mrs Morel are expecting you."

Nodding Blake stepped in, feeling the mild tension that had been knotting in his stomach increase exponentially when he caught sight of his welcoming committee; unwelcome was more to the point.

Alexander Morel, the family patriarch, a man over a decade older than his wife whose light blue eyes saw everything despite his seventy odd years. The same blue eyes that narrowed frostily at the very sight of his former son in law, at the man who had the nerve to steal his precious first child away and marry her, dragging her halfway across the world and away from her family. Alexander had doted on Alexis, spoilt her more than a little in Blake's opinion, but considering the fact that man was in his forties by the time he held his first living child in his arms Blake could almost understand his position.

Seated by Alexander's side was Elizabeth, Alexis's gorgon of a mother. If Alexander merely disliked Blake Elizabeth loathed him. Whereas Alexis had been Alexander's princess, she had been her mother's life's work. An ambitious woman Blake couldn't help but wonder if she had ever loved anyone in her life? Surely it had been advancement rather than love that had drew her to Alexander Morel, a reclusive yet talented artisan who after his first's wife's death in childbirth had withdrawn from society and thrown himself into his work. Alexis had been Elizabeth's crowning glory; the child Alexander desperately wanted and as Alexis had once confided in him the only reason her parents had married in the first place…

Anything to avoid a scandal.

"Mr Carrington." Alexander's clipped tone could have cut glass but Blake choose to ignore it. As hard as this was for him, Blake had had at least three years or living without Alexis to grow accustomed to her now permanent absence but Alexander had just lost another child…And Blake knew one or two things about how deeply that could affect you.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure." Elizabeth chipped in her green eyes, similar but lacking the same sparkle that used to light up Alexis's, narrowing on his face. "However my mother taught me never to lie."

Amongst other little tricks Blake added mentally to himself. It was proving more difficult to contain his temper standing here face to face with the same people that a little over ten years ago threatened to disown their firstborn if she proceeded with this foolish romantic idiocy of marrying a man so far beneath her. It was one of the few occasions that Blake remembers Alexis's stubbornness as being an asset. She had called her parents bluff, refusing to change her mind and returning to Denver with him to be married without so much as a glance back.

"Mr & Mrs Morel you have my deepest condolences." Blake replied softly refusing to rise to the bait that had been dangled so temptingly in front of him, it was clear that for some reason this pair wanted to goad him into loosing his temper but Blake couldn't imagine why. Still they weren't alone and Blake stepped back to greet and introduce himself to the other guests, his eyes lighting up with recognition when he finally realised just who was standing before him.

"Cassey is that you?"

The obvious surprise in his voice caused her smile and Cassandra Morel, Alexis's younger and often-overlooked sister held out her hand.

"Hello Blake and its Caress now." She replied warmly in her smoky tone drawing her mother's attention and therefore censure.

"I don't know why you go around calling yourself that, perfectly ridiculous name, it makes you sound like some sort of scarlet woman…" Elizabeth snapped her green eyes flashing angrily.

"Because I choose to Mother." Caress replied smoothly barely breaking her stride, and certainly not breaking into a sweat as Elizabeth continued to glare at her. Taking Blake's elbow she guided him away, out of her mother's hearing. "I am slightly surprised to see you here Blake."

"Not as surprised as I was to be invited." Blake replied swiftly. "Your parents have never taken pains to hide their disapproval of me."

"Or anyone else for that matter." Caress added a wry smile pulling at her lips before she suddenly became serious. "How are you doing…" She paused adding nervously. "I mean I know things between you and Alexis didn't exactly end well, but I can't imagine how much of a shock this must have been for you…for the children. Are they taking it well?"

Sighing Blake could only wonder how to answer. How was he taking it, if he was being truthful, he honestly didn't know, part of him was still numb, in shock, going through the motions on autopilot; the other half of him…Well Blake refused to dwell on that reaction, or the fact that he had barely been able to keep food down, blaming it and his inability to sleep on some bug he must have picked up on his last business trip.

As for the children… Fallon was pretending nothing had happened, she had spent the last few years building up walls where her mother was concerned and she was doing the same with the news of her death. Steven was the opposite, he had fallen into a deep malaise, he wouldn't talk at all to anyone about anything. All his son would do was sit in his room cuddling one of his old teddies and staring at an old worn photograph of his mother.

"We're coping in our own ways." Blake fibbed thankful when Caress chose not to call him on it. "How are you doing, I can't imagine how hard it must be for you family, I haven't seen Alexis for three years but for you all…"

"It is hardly any different." Caress muttered shooting a glance over her shoulder, relieved when her mother seemed to be engrossed in the conversation. "I mean I've seen her when our paths have crossed at the occasional party but other than that." Caress paused shrugging her shoulder. "I have barely seen her either, Alexis prefers…preferred to live on the continent for some reason."

Frowning in confusion Blake glanced between Caress and the Morels the questions only growing in his mind but perhaps now wasn't the time to be asking these questions. Hearing the dinner gong sound Blake offered Caress his arm, relieved when she accepted. Somehow he had a feeling this was going to be a long dinner, and he had a sneaking suspicion there were more than a few skeletons who might also be joining them.

Un-knotting his tie Blake ripped it off and slung it over the back of the nearest chair, wishing he could stamp his feet or lash out in someway but instead he marched across the room to the side table and poured himself the largest brandy he could manage. Dinner had been the round of torture he had been expecting, subtle and then less subtle digs as the night went on; someone should have had the foresight to keep Elizabeth Morel away from the wine if they had hoped to learn more than they revealed.

It was quite clear to Blake by the end of the night that both Alexis's parents in some way blamed him for the lose of their daughter, whether in the plane crash or before. It was also clear that inviting him to London had not been their choice, true they had real little control over that, as Alexis's former husband and the father of her children it was only natural that he would find out and attend any memorial service. Still that didn't mean they had to invite him into their home?

Why did they, hating him like they clearly did, why go to the trouble of inviting him to dinner? To make him pay? That had hardly been possible with all the other guests. So it had to be something else…Something worth the distaste of having him beneath their roof for the evening…They wanted something from him…

Yet if he was honest all Blake had really learnt was that there was something going on and that certain people were determined to keep him out of their little secret. At least he had one ally in Caress but if his suspicions bore fruit Blake wouldn't have been surprised if she was as much in the dark as he was.

Still she might help fill in the blanks a little, and perhaps she didn't understand everything she had seen and an outside perspective might help shed some light on the whole situation; it was like putting together pieces of a jigsaw after you had lost the picture, you think you are getting somewhere and then you realise this is only the beginning.

The sudden shrill noise of the ringing telephone caught Blake's attention and a moment later a familiar smokey voice spoke. "Blake is that you?"

"Casse…Caress forgive me old habits die hard, can I help you with something?"

"Blake I'm downstairs in the bar, I think after that Spanish inquisition we could both use a little liquid rejuvenation. Will you join me?"

"Sure I'll be down in five." Blake answered setting the receiver down and retrieving his jacket. It looked like he was going to get those jigsaw pieces a little sooner than expected.

"So they threw her out?" Blake spluttered unable to believe what he was hearing.

Shaking her head Caress cradled her drink. "I don't know the details, only what I told you before. Alexis came back to London after leaving Denver, I was in Paris at school and I only came home for a fleeting visit, no one would tell me anything but you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Then one night I couldn't sleep I came down for a glass of water…Mother and Alexis were having a blazing row…I couldn't hear everything but I remember Mother threatening Alexis, that it was her way or Alexis was out on her own that they wouldn't protect her this time."

"Protect her from what?" Blake muttered frowning. Surely they hadn't meant from him? Had Alexis intended to come back and challenge him for custody of the children only for her own parents to refuse to support her?

"I don't know." Caress answered honestly. "A moment later the doors to the Salon were flung open and Alexis stormed out, she only paused for a moment…" Here Caress paused a slight flush coming to her cheeks.

"She hugged me, really hugged me…It was unusual for her to do that, I mean we had never been close, not really. And then she said something, but it was more the way she said it, she told me to live my life for myself and not to let Mother try and relive her own youth through me."

"What do you think she meant by that?" Blake asked his dark eyes watching Caress as she shifted uncomfortably.

"I was about to become engaged, a well connected family, Mother had arranged the introduction and I had gotten swept along in it. I wasn't used to being the focus of her attention, growing up that had been Alexis. All those dancing and painting classes, etiquette and manners lessons, at the time I had resented my sister for taking all of Mother's attention. When Alexis rebelled I became the good daughter by default and I tried so hard to live up to Mother's expectations, yet it was always Alexis this and that…I resented Alexis for being so perfect when actually my sister had done nothing wrong, it wasn't until she hugged me that night that I realised that I had been blaming the wrong person all along."

"Then what happened?"

"She left." Caress answered simply. "I heard nothing from her for months, I was worried at first but then I would get the occasional letter and besides I had enough problems of my own. I decided to break my engagement. Mother was naturally furious, after all one wayward daughter could be blamed on bad blood but two?" Caress added sarcastically meeting Blake's gaze her blue eyes glinting smugly. "It dented her reputation for a while."

"When did you next see her?"

"Oh it was almost a year later, I bumped into her at a party in Monte Carlo quite by chance. We talked for a little while but she seemed distant as though she wasn't really there, or perhaps it wasn't that she didn't really seem to want to be there. It was strange, almost like we were two acquaintances rather than sisters. The next day I tried to find her at her hotel only to be told she had checked out that morning, no forwarding address."

"She just vanished?"

"Into thin air." Caress added for good measure watching as Blake's handsome face was creased in a frown. "I suppose it is pointless now, going over all of this but I guess I can't help but wonder what really was going on. It must have been something serious; Alexis never came back to London. She didn't speak or contact our parents again, not even Father."

"Not even once?"

"Not once…Father would occasionally ask me if I had seen her or heard from her, a few times he seemed on the verge of telling me something but he never did. Yet now Alexis is dead it is like they are trying to pretend this estrangement never happened. This memorial tomorrow it's a farce I tell you and I don't know who they are trying to kid."

"No neither do I." Blake could only wonder. Just what did the Morel's think they were going to accomplish with all of this?

The memorial ceremony was short and impersonal. The vicar mumbled through his sermon like a man reading from a script. It was dull and lifeless, nothing at all like the woman whose life they were supposed to be commemorating. In fact Blake found himself nearly dozing off at one point, it was only the feeling of eyes boring into him that jarred him back awake and in the that between sleep and awake he could almost imagine Alexis enjoying a laugh at his expense; could almost hear her laughter echoing off of the stone walls.

In that moment Blake felt a pang of loneliness and need for her that damn near took his breathe away. In his minds eye he could still picture her in every detail, those beautiful emerald eyes sparkling at him, a smile on her full lips as she laughed and called out at him in that honeyed voice.

"_Blake…Put down that paperwork and come and join me…The water's wonderful."_

Yet he hadn't put his work down, instead he had made his excuses and went inside so he could concentrate, leaving his beautiful young wife alone…Alone…always alone with only servants and young children to keep her company. And then he had thrown her away, exiled her from the only people who loved her, her children, sending her back to people that had done their best to bully and squash her spirit.

Now she was dead, cold and lying lost in a watery grave somewhere and it was too late to make any amends. He would never hear her laugh or see her smile anywhere other than his memories. He would never feel the warmth of her body or enjoy the way her delicate little frame seemed to fit against his side, her forehead tucked under his chin. He would never have the chance to admit he was sorry for leaving her alone, for all those days and nights where he expected her to simply sit at home and wait, his own beautiful Penelope.

Blake would never be able to apologise for the way he had reacted on finding out about her infidelity. He had the right to be angry, he even had the right to ask for a divorce. However he had done more than that, he had wanted to hurt Alexis back; he had wanted to punish her and he had enjoyed having the power to terrify her into bending to his will…

He might as well have killed her himself, he had been the one to send her into this vipers nest and speaking of vipers…

Turning his head Blake's gaze met that of a scowling Elizabeth. Didn't that woman ever stop? Surely carrying and nurturing such intense loathing had to be exhausting? Blake had not even stepped foot inside the church before Elizabeth had accosted him, demanding to know where 'her' grandchildren were, and why their father had denied them the opportunity to say goodbye to their mother just as he had barred her and their grandparents from their lives.

Well if that was the only reason Blake had been invited then Elizabeth had been bound to be disappointed, from the moment Blake had left Denver he had never had any intention of his children joining him. No he had broken enough promises to Alexis but this one he wouldn't break and no one could make him, certainly not Elizabeth Morel.

Not whilst Blake still carried the memory of Alexis's tears and desperation, of her fears that turned out to be groundless. On the night after Adam's birth when it had all been too much and his young wife had broken in his arms confessing her fear about being a good mother. Blake had learnt then some of the torment Elizabeth Morel had put her daughter through and he had sworn on his own mother's grave, on the life of their newborn son that 'that woman' would never be given a single opportunity to terrorise their children the way she had her own.

Suddenly people were standing, the vicar leading the procession down the aisle with the Morels following and then each row following in order, Blake waited until the very last moment not waiting to draw any more attention to himself before slipping out the church. Ignoring the glare from Elizabeth as he strode passed her without paying his regards, right now he wanted to get the hell away from this farce and from these memories that he seemed unable to control. Blake was almost at the churchyard gates when a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Mr Blake Carrington?" It was a clipped officious voice, the sort of voice that once upon a time had been used to barking orders rather then taking them and the lingering vestige of the army soldier in Blake urged him to almost come to attention.

"Yes?" Blake paused turning around, his initial suspicions confirmed as a red-faced gentleman who would seem more at home in a uniform rather than the neat three-piece suit stood waiting for him. "Can I help you Mr…?"

"Harker, James Harker formally of Shoesmiths, Harker and Kline."

"You were a lawyer Mr Harker?" Blake guessed enjoying the way the moustached man bristled slightly at the Americanism.

"A solicitor yes. I retired a little over a year ago…It was on a trip to Europe that I met your ex-wife we were both trapped in an airport whilst the fog grounded our planes and we got to talking. She was a very beautiful young woman, sad but beautiful, her sudden death is a tragedy Mr Carrington and you have my deepest condolences."

"Well what can I do for you Mr Harker?" Blake asked his patience wearing thin especially as Elizabeth Morel seemed to have shaken free of what little control her husband had over her and was storming her way over to confront them.

"I have been trying to contact you with regards to your former wife's last will and testament. However you have been a difficult man to track down sir. I took a chance that you might attend today…"

"Alexis's will?" Blake frowned. It was ludicrous really that he hadn't thought of it before, but undoubtedly there were things that she would want to leave for the children but right now Blake wasn't certain he could cope with any of this. "I can give you the details for my attorney in Denver, any arrangements for transferring money or property can be made through him…"

"I am afraid it is not that simple Mr Carrington, in her will Mrs Carrington named you her executer she wanted you to see that her wishes were taken care of."

"But that's absurd!" Elizabeth Morel commented her normally serene face flushed pink with anger as she forced her way into the conversation. "My daughter never made a will, we checked with our family's solicitors…"

"Mrs Carrington did indeed make a will." Mr Harker argued hotly. "I drew up the papers myself and agreed to bring them back to London to be stored at my old firm. Of course I never expected them to be needed within my own lifetime but when I saw the obituary in the paper I felt compelled to see that her last wishes were carried out and that involves you Mr Carrington."

There was something in the man's eyes that sealed the deal for Blake, an intensity, an honesty that convinced him that there was much more here than just a few mementoes to be divided up. "Alright Mr Harker you have my attention."

"But this is ridiculous you expect to simply accept this preposterous story?" Elizabeth sneered. "As if Alexis would name you her executer, there is no way we will let this stand…Alexander do something." Elizabeth huffed turning to her husband who seemed to shatter under the additional pressure and for a moment Blake felt a flicker of sympathy for the old man.

"Elizabeth may be this is for the best…" Alexander began his voice rough yet one blazing glare from his wife caused him to sigh and leave his sentence unfinished.

Now turning her attention back to Blake Elizabeth's gaze positively poisonous. "And as for you Mr Carrington why don't you just get back on that plane and head back to where you belong. Forget you have ever even heard the name Alexis Morel, go quietly or I swear…"

"You swear what?" Blake snapped his control at an end. "You have no power over me you bitter old woman, and there is nothing you can do to influence me." He added as if in a sudden epiphany, he was the only one here that could really be true of; everyone else, Cassey, Alexander, Alexis's cousins, all of them were people that could be influenced or intimidated by Elizabeth Morel. Was that why Alexis had reached out to him even after her death, had trusted him even two years after their bitter separation, trusted the man who had hurt her and exiled her from her children over her own flesh and blood.

Turning to Mr Harker Blake extended his hand for the older man to shake. "I would be only too happy to assist you in anyway necessary Mr Harker." No matter how long it would take, Blake was going to get the bottom on this, he owed Alexis nothing less.

Saying that the atmosphere was tense in the solicitor's office would have been an understatement of epic proportions. It was also somewhat crowded as Elizabeth it seemed had decided to go for reinforcement by sheer numbers, as if the more denouncers she could find could somehow wrench back control of the situation.

"Shall we get started?" Mr Harker's partner a Mr Eustace Shoesmith asked glancing around the hostile room before meeting Blake's gaze and at his nod the solicitor sliced open the sealed document. It was surprisingly brief for a will only one side of paper, the bulk of the package had been a sealed letter which the solicitor set aside.

"We are here for the reading of the last will and testament of Alexis Morel Carrington signed and dated 16th May 1967…

_I Alexis Morel Carrington being of sound mind and body do hereby make on the instance of my death this my final decree. _

_To my sister Cassey I leave the sum of two hundred thousand pounds and my Paris apartment. Enjoy them Cass, out anyone I know you have the capacity to enjoy yourself and god knows after all we have both put up with over the years we both have earned the right. Be strong little sister, know I love you and my only regret looking back is that I didn't protect you more; know that if it had been at all in my power I would have taken you to Denver with me. Live your life to the full, be happy, be the dazzling jewel I know you can be._

_To my cousin Rosalind and her husband Hugh I leave the remainder of my savings, however much that might be, god knows I love the good life, sorry Ros if it ends up being hardly worth the effort. I also leave the following piece of advice, get out now. I know it is easy for me to say this and much harder to do but if either of you ever want to be happy then get yourself out from under that woman's thumb. Hugh I know you afraid, afraid of what could happen and that fear is crippling you both; surely living with that day in and day out is worse than the actual consequences if you face up to them?_

_To my Father I can only ask why? Why if you loved us so deeply did you do nothing to protect us? Growing up I saw you as my protector, my knight, the one who wiped away my tears but I guess as an adult you are able to see things more clearly. I used to think that only Cassey and I were the ones living in hell but now I can see more clearly that there were three of us there all suffering in our own ways. I was never perfect enough, Cassey wasn't the son Mother wanted and you were never successful enough to sate her ambition. Yet throughout all that I knew that you loved us daddy, you just weren't strong enough and for that I give you my forgiveness._

_To my children I leave the ownership and rights in perpetuity to my original artwork, I can only hope my little darlings that my talent ever amounts to anything. Mummy loves you more than her life's blood, I would do anything to love and protect you, please never forget that. _

_To my darling Fallon I leave my jewellery, I hope you find something there you like to remember me by, the valuable pieces are kept in a safe in my Paris apartment and I am sure your Aunt will be happy to assist you in retrieving them. _

_To Steven, I leave my collection of first edition literature and poetry as well as my photo albums and the artwork I have collected over the years. Again ask your Aunt to assist you much of it is Paris but I have a few pieces loaned out to galleries, the records will be in the apartment._

_To Adam, it is my deepest hope that before this will is read we will have met again. My first born son I think of you everyday, I have loved you from the moment you first kicked against my palm. You were my salvation my son, I had thought I would never be whole, I had been afraid that I was too damaged too broken to ever be a good mother, you proved me wrong. Your birth was my greatest joy and your lose my deepest sorrow. Love your father and follow his example closely and you will be a man I would have been proud of. _

_To you Adam I leave my stocks and bonds as a trust in perpetuity to be administered by your Father. If on the event of Blake's death you have not been recovered then I would ask my surviving children to set up a fund in your honour, the Adam Carrington Foundation, whose aim would be to support the educational development of children from deprived backgrounds. _

_To my darling Blake, forgive the endearment it is a force of habit and one in this instance I am reluctant to break, I charge you to protect and care for my children. I leave them all to you to protect, to raise them and love them as I know you do. Keep them all safe for me Blake; keep them away from my Mother just like you promised. I also have another request for you, and have enclosed instructions that will guide you, it is your choice whether or not you choose to accept, but I hope with all my heart that you do. _

_You were the love my life Blake, no one else ever touched my heart the way you did and for a while you made me the happiest of women. Let go of any anger you held towards me Darling, remember me kindly to our children. You will always have my love._

_Lastly Mother, for you I have no words of love or forgiveness. You are beneath contempt and at least in death I am free of your influence forever. Do not think you will benefit from my death; my only comfort is in knowing I have fought against you my entire life and will continue to thwart your grand plans even after my death. In this I trust in Blake._

_To all the people who have loved me and brought me happiness I bid you thanks, and to those who have done their best to hurt and destroy me I swear I will have my restitution either in this life or the next._

_Ever Yours_

_Alexis Morel Carrington_

He was in Paris and it was raining. Not a light drizzle but really raining, the sort of torrential rain that soaked right through your raincoat and made your hair slick down to the sides of your head and not for the first time Blake wished he had taken the flight attendant's advise to buy an umbrella. At the time he hadn't seen the point, this was meant to be a flying visit and he would hardly get any use out of the damn thing. He was only stopping long enough to visit Alexis's apartment and assess the items she was leaving for the children then hopefully this cryptic treasure trail would be at an end.

Fate however had other plans and for a moment Blake could almost imagine his ex-wife having a hand in it, he could almost hear her tinkling laughter in the patter of the heavy raindrops as they splattered on the flagstones and gurgled noisily along the gutters and down the storm drains. It was certainly Alexis's sense of humour that their cab driver managed to set them down at the wrong end of the boulevard leaving them with a long walk in the rain.

At least his companion had more sense than him, Caress's hair had frizzed slightly in the damp air but other than that she was mostly dry under her umbrella as she squinted at the handwritten address printed out in far too familiar handwriting. The address that had been the only decipherable part of the letter Alexis had left him. The rest had been a series of numbers and a random piece of pink ribbon.

It was infuriatingly confusing much like Alexis and Blake had found himself cursing his ex-wife's name and his own good sense for agreeing to take part in this mad quest in the first place. There were moments when Blake almost believed Alexis had made the whole thing up just to torment him.

"I think we're here." Caress commented suddenly bringing them both to a stop as they stared up at the large imposing building. Stepping into the doorway she handed the letter back to Blake and pressed the button for the ground floor apartment and the building supervisor's residence who had agreed to let them into Alexis's apartment since his ex-wife had not had the foresight to include a key in her little mystery package.

A moment later the door was opened by a little wizened old woman who took one long look at Caress before nodding and ushering them inside, her approval vanishing quickly as a sodden Blake tracked in half the Seine to drip on her carefully polished floors. Moving towards the staircase she motioned for them to follow her up the stairs, as this was so old a building there was still no elevator. "Il est au deuxième étage"

They climbed the stairs slowly and in silence reaching the second floor, the old supervisor retrieved a large set of keys from her pocket, fumbling through them until she found what she was looking for. Inserting it in the lock she waved them both inside and then without a word began her decent back down to her own apartment.

"Friendly neighbours you're getting." Blake muttered dryly earning him a distinctly unamused glare from Caress, and for a moment the breath caught in the back of his throat at the similarity. However just as fleeting as the likeness was there so it passed and the pair made their way into the apartment.

From the moment he stepped into the Salon Alexis's style and taste positively screamed out at him and apart from some slightly more modern art on the walls the similarities to the décor back in Denver was unmistakable. Yet unlike the mansion the apartment felt empty and unlived in, and Blake couldn't shake the feeling that although this was her home Alexis had actually spent very little time here.

"I suppose we should find this safe then?" Caress spoke aloud disturbing the tomb like silence that had descended and Blake nodded his agreement.

"Do you want to take the bedroom?" Caress added. "I can do in here."

Nodding more reluctantly Blake headed off to explore the rest of the apartment. The first door he opened led into a small galley style kitchen which judging by the pristine and empty surfaces hadn't ever been used. Opening the refrigerator his suspicions were confirmed when all there was inside were several bottles of chilled champagne and an opened tin of caviar that Alexis had clearly forgotten to throw away.

On a whim he actually checked the oven, thinking considering its lack of use that might actually be an inventive place to stash a safe. Yet all he found was a slightly charred piece of something that actually brought a smile to his face as he imagined Alexis's reaction at the time.

Coming out of the kitchen, the next door off of the little corridor was a bijou bathroom, a basin, toilet and a lovely large roll top bath. A discarded towel was lying crumpled on the floor, as if Alexis had merely stepped out of it a few hours ago. Reaching down Blake picked it up inhaling the scent that still lingered before folding it neatly and placing it back over the edge of the bathtub.

That left only one door left and Blake found himself hesitating, his hand resting lightly on the door knob before he forced himself to turn the handle and enter. The covers on the bed were still pulled back and there was still a dent in the pillow, a rose pink nightgown and robe were draped across the end of the bed and Blake reached out dragging his fingers across the silk. In his mind he could still imagine it lingering with warmth from her body, when in reality the fabric was cool beneath his touch.

Drawers were partially open as if things had been pulled out of in a hurry and Alexis hadn't had time to close them properly. Opening them wide Blake gave the contents only a cursory glance, refusing to acknowledge familiar items that brought back too many memories. Now focused on finding this safe Blake tried to make his search methodical. First the chest of drawers, then the dressing table refusing to allow the trinkets and perfume bottle to distract him, then the built in wardrobes. He was resigning himself to looking under the bed when Caress's excited voice called out.

"Blake I've found it!"

Following the sound of her voice Blake re-entered the living room surprised to find Caress standing amongst a pile of books, the safe had been hidden behind them set into the wall behind the bookcase. Yet their momentary victory soon soured as they looked at the combination lock.

"I suppose the numbers…" Caress muttered and Blake retrieved the letter from his pocket, scowling at the way the rainwater had smudged some of the ink.

"It can't be the long one." Blake muttered, the safe was an old one; it looked like something that had been here since the turn of the century, one of the smaller combinations seemed like the best fit.

Yet as they tried each of the string of numbers in turn Blake felt his confidence ebb, by the time they had exhausted them all he was ready to curse. Caress had settled for an alternative means of letting off steam, drowning her frustration by opening one of Alexis's bottles of champagne.

"I just don't understand, why ask us to come here, and not give us the combination? It doesn't make any sense." Caress huffed collapsing on one of the plush settees sipping at her champagne as Blake continued to glare at the cryptic letter as if his disapproval could cause the numbers to rearrange themselves.

"You're right it doesn't." Blake muttered, his eyes blurring as he continued to stare unable to dismiss the feeling that some of them seemed familiar for some reason, if only he could figure out why?

"Unless she was worried this letter might fall into the wrong hands? Perhaps the numbers aren't the combination but maybe they are a clue that the right person could use to work it out? Think Blake this was meant for you, surely they must mean something?" Caress's words sparked Blake's brain and this time when he glanced at the numbers written down he tried to think about how this random series of numbers applied to him.

"Perhaps…" Yet with a shake of his head he dismissed the sudden idea, "No they are the wrong way around…"

"What are?"

"For a moment I thought they might be dates, the last two digits go up in order starting from 56 but there is no month 23…I have no idea what 230656 could mean?"

"23rd June 1956." Caress answered. "In Britain we write the month and day the other way around remember. Is that date significant?"

Pausing for a moment Blake could only nod his throat suddenly dry as the memories came back to them. "It was the day we met…God is it that simple?"

Scanning down the list swapping days and months around in his head Blake could begin to indentify other important dates, their wedding, Adam's birth date and then the birth dates of rest of their children, the day they had purchased the mansion was also there. It seemed every significant day in their married lives had been documented. And yet none of them had been right, what was he missing?

Blake didn't even realise he had spoken the last question aloud until Caress answered.

"Perhaps the combination isn't one of the dates that are here…Perhaps it is one that represents a date that isn't?" Caress suggested and the idea fell like a stone in his stomach.

Glancing down the list every significant date bad and good had been documented except one. Reaching out to the safe Blake turned the dial back to 0 before turning it left to number 2 then right till he reached number 8, left again back to 0 the right to 9, left to 5 and right to 7. The sudden click of the safe confirmed his guess.

"Adam." He whispered reverently closing his eyes for a moment as the terrible memories of the day his son was kidnapped were dredged up.

"Blake are you alright?" Caress's concerned voice whispered from his elbow jarring Blake back to the present.

"I'm fine." He answered curtly burying the memories once more, refusing to think on them as he reached into the safe.

First he found the jewellery, much of it still nestled safely in the velvet boxes and he took them out and set them aside. Next came some rigid envelopes, a cursory glance inside confirmed his suspicion of stocks and bond certificates for some familiar companies, Denver Carrington not least among them. Then some other papers which when removed left the safe curiously empty apart from one last item, laying at the bottom of the safe was a key, tiny and silver it would have past without notice if it were not for the familiar pink ribbon that was knotted around the middle.

Lifting it out Blake stared down at the small key in his hand his curiosity piqued. It was too small for a door and too plain for a jewellery box. There was some microscopic lettering and numbers imprinted into the side. Lifting it up Blake squinted, the long sequence of numbers matched those in the letter and there was something else down the side for a moment he struggled to make it out and then when he did the pieces seemed to fall into place.

Credit Suisse

It was a safety deposit box key. It seemed Blake wouldn't be heading back to Denver quite as soon as he expected.

The first time he had attempted to access the safety deposit box he had been turned away with a polite but firm. "We require two separate proofs of identification that you are the other named signatory Mr Carrington."

Alexis it seemed had left nothing to chance, and perhaps it smacked a little of paranoia but Blake was at least reassured that this was something meant for his eyes and his eyes alone. So on the next day when he returned passport and driving license in hand and was finally allowed passed the front offices, led by a silent suited official deep into the vault Blake couldn't suppress his curiosity and imagination.

When the official located and pulled out the box setting it down on the table before withdrawing to give Blake his privacy his anticipation was running at an all time high, so when he opened the box only to find two sealed envelopes, one with his name printed in Alexis's familiar hand he had to confess to a feeling slight anti-climax.

_My Darling Blake,_

_Forgive me for putting you through this charade but I had to be certain. Certain that only you would be able lay hands on this my most precious possession, and also that you still loved me enough to expend the effort it took to do so. _

_You know only a fraction of the pain of my childhood and you know of my fear for our children, irrational it may have been but real it was none the less._

_Before I continue I ask you now to open the other envelope…_

Setting down the letter as requested Blake reached for the larger envelope, running his thumb under the seal he pulled out several sheaves of paper, the first were deeds, for the apartment in Paris and also for a previously unheard of villa on Corfu. Yet setting these down it was the third document that made Blake freeze, his breath catching in his throat. It was a plain typed document, official with names and dates in boxes; it was a birth certificate dated 16th April 1967 for one Amanda Carrington, Mother's name Alexis Carrington and Father Blake Carrington.

His hand trembling Blake set the certificate down unable to believe his own eyes. Alexis couldn't…She wouldn't have done this to him…A child….Their child…To keep this from him.

Picking up the letter Blake tried to contain the anger that bubbled up inside of him, a rage that threatened to boil over as he stared at his wife's mocking hand.

_It is true Blake, now I wouldn't lie to you, not about this. Amanda is your child, not Roger's._

_I know you will be furious with me and you have every right but you have to believe me when I tell you I had no idea that I was pregnant before I left Denver. Even for weeks afterwards I thought it was merely symptoms of my own depression at loosing you and our children. Then when I finally went to see a doctor I could scarcely believe it, to be told I was almost twelve weeks along was a terrible shock and it was then that I made my stupid mistake._

_I told my mother I was pregnant._

_I was scared and alone and she had been surprisingly kind to me after returning from Denver. I guess it was wishful thinking but part of me hoped that she had learnt her lesson in our years apart. Yet it was all a charade, she tried to blackmail me, threatened to have me sent away to one of those homes for unwed mothers if I didn't agree to hand our child over to her._

_Naturally I refused, we fought and I left and I was naive to think that would be an end to it._

_I came to Switzerland for the duration of my pregnancy and I kept myself locked away. There were times when I wanted so much to call you but always the fear that you would try and take this child from me too held me back. I had already lost all three of my children Blake; I don't think I could have survived loosing another. I know this cannot excuse keeping this from you but perhaps you can try to understand my feelings at the time, it was rational, it was instinctive._

_We have a daughter Blake, a beautiful blonde angel with my eyes and your stubbornness. From the moment they placed her in my arms I knew I would never be able to part with her. I named her Amanda; it seemed fitting to name our last child like our first._

_The day afterwards I had a visitor, somehow my mother had tracked me down, had been waiting until I had the child. She gave me an ultimatum, hand over our baby willingly or she would take her from me and have me committed, she had already found two doctors willing to sign the commitment papers for money. I was trapped and had no choice, I agreed to go along with her vile scheme and she left telling me I had one last night with our daughter._

_However some guardian angel must have been watching over me. I was able to bribe a nurse with the engagement ring you had given me, she drugged a few of the orderlies and smuggled Amanda and I out of the hospital. I was afraid and terrified that somehow Mother would track us down and I knew the only way to keep our daughter from her clutches was to hide her._

_I found somewhere she would be safe, and appointed a kind woman to be her nanny who would pretend to raise our child as her own. I knew I would only be able to visit her sparingly for fear that frequents trips would draw my mother's attention. I laid down as many false trails as I could, my jet setting lifestyle a diversion rather than a personal choice._

_I can imagine you standing there now asking why now, why have I waited until after my death to confess? _

_The truth I fear won't reflect well on me, it is quite selfish, first I sought to keep our child from you, part in retribution for the pain you had caused me in taking our other children from me and part for my own comfort. Yet now I am begging you to find and protect her, to take Amanda home with you and keep her safe. You made me a promise once Blake to keep our children safe and now I am asking you to prove it._

_At the time of leaving this letter Amanda lives under the name Alethea, her guardian's name is Ianthe and they live in the villa whose deeds are in this box. Find them and bring Amanda home, give her the love she deserves and try to think kindly of the woman who gave her to you. Tell her I love her._

_Try to find it your heart to forgive me._

_Forever yours Alexis._

From the moment the plane had touched down on the tarmac Blake had been assaulted by memories. Simply the view as they had come down to land had been enough, the spectacular aerial views of Pontikonisi and Vlaheraina Monastery, and the backdrop of the hills of Kanoni had cast him back into the past and Blake could almost imagine Alexis's delicate hand gripping his tightly with excitement.

The heat and humidity, the blue sky, the sparkling water and scent of myrtle and pomegranate in the air was almost too much to bear. Closing his eyes for a moment it was only too easy to see her here, laughing and pulling at his hand hurrying him along to pick up their luggage, stealing kisses as they waited in line for a taxi, Blake struggling to give their non-english speaking driver the address for their villa nestled in the heart of the old town.

However this time Blake's journey was taking away from the capital and as the taxi climbed higher and higher crossing over the Pantokrator range heading for the quiet little fishing village of Avliotes. Leaning back against the sticky leather seat Blake kept his eyes locked on the coastline as it grew closer, inwardly urging the driver to go faster; part of him afraid that somehow he might be too late, unable to shake off the feeling that there was still another shoe to drop.

Perhaps Alexis's paranoia was catching, but Blake hadn't been unable to shake the feeling that someone had been following him since Paris. It was ludicrous and yet reading in Alexis's letter the lengths Elizabeth Morel had gone to in the past, threatening to commit her own child to a sanatorium perhaps it wasn't so far fetched. Glancing behind Blake noted that the taxi from the airport was still behind them, a few cars back as though not trying to draw attention to itself.

Deciding to keep an eye on it Blake could feel his anticipation building, with every passing kilometre he was getting closer and closer to his child…A child he had never laid eyes on…Their child…A child he hadn't even known existed a few hours ago.

Rubbing his hand over his rough chin Blake wondered if he should have taken a moment to shave? He didn't want to scare his little girl and right now he probably looked a little savage.

Yet since the moment he had held that birth certificate and read Alexis's confession there had only been one driving impulse and that was find their daughter as soon as possible and that had meant not pausing to attend to incidental things like sleep or shaving. He had barely stopped long enough to repack his suitcase, the contents hardly appropriate for the much warmer climate, yet Blake had compromised by discarding his tie and suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He had taken the first plane out of Zurich heading roughly in the right direction, first to Italy and then a connecting flight to Greece before catching an internal flight that took him to Corfu.

Sitting on all those flights with nothing to occupy him but his thoughts Blake had struggled to contain all his conflicting emotions. The events of the past few days had turned his world upside down. The death of his wife, of a woman he had tried so hard to forget had ripped down the walls he had built to protect himself. Memories he had suppressed came flooding back in frightening colour and clarity, and the accompanying emotional imprints meant his mood fluctuated one moment to the next like a child's seesaw.

Pain and anger and grief all crowded for space.

Every time he closed his eyes she was there. He could see her face, her smile, the way her eyes would glint in both amusement and anger, he could hear her delicate tinkling laughter and sometimes he imagined he caught a whiff of her perfume. And he missed her, for the first time in three years Blake allowed himself to miss her, and what had been a sharp pain in his chest had grown into this terrible ache that wracked his whole body.

Then another minute that longing was gone, replaced by a blazing anger and part of him wished Alexis was alive simply so he yell at her, demand answers as to how she could have been so selfish to keep something like this from him…And yet at the back his mind a nagging little voice reminded him that hadn't he done something similar himself? He had justified keeping Fallon and Steven from their mother because he feared her influence over them and if he was honest part of him had wanted to strike out and hurt her as deeply as she had wounded him with her infidelity.

In some ways they were simply as bad as each other and in the end Alexis had told him, true in a manner that deprived him of the satisfaction of confronting her. Yet despite their differences Alexis had trusted him to care for Amanda after her death, had arranged it in such a way that only he would be able to do so and Blake had to admit guiltily it was not a gesture he had reciprocated. In fact he hadn't so much as considered the guardian arrangements for Fallon and Steven should anything happen to him, the fact that he might die during their minority had never even crossed his mind.

It was something he would have to think of, especially in the light of the new revelations regarding Elizabeth Morel, there was no way that woman would ever be gaining custody. However when he considered the alternatives…His father…the man was savvy in business but what sort of moral example would he set? His brother Ben? The man who had let his own mother burn to death…Caress might be a possible candidate and yet that opened the door up to Elizabeth…

Shaking his head Blake's brain was too sluggish to think about this now. He was tired, bone tired, he had been running on adrenaline and catnaps since the phone call at Andrew's party. Food tasted like ash in his mouth so he had barely eaten, preferring to push it around his plate instead.

"Sir I drop you in the square yes?"

The sudden question from the driver jarred Blake and it took him a moment to realise that this was it they were here.

"Yes that's fine." Blake nodded. The driver didn't know where the villa was and Blake knew he would need to ask one of the locals milling about, he knew it was down near the shoreline as on the deeds the beach acted as one of the property boundaries but that was about all he knew.

Handing over the fee for the trip along with a substantial tip Blake arranged for the driver to meet him back in the square tomorrow at ten o'clock the next morning. It was a hasty departure but Blake couldn't shake off the feeling that the sooner he got Amanda's paperwork sorted out the better. Andrew had already started processing things on his end and he had assured Blake that by the time he arrived in Athens with Amanda the following evening that there would be someone from the embassy waiting to finalise the process.

It took longer than Blake anticipated finding someone locally who knew the house he was talking about, and a great deal of haggling and persuasion for the gentleman in question to leave his game of dominos to show Blake the way. Carrying his own suitcase down the dusty track Blake tried to block out the grumbling of his companion, fortunately the old man was muttering in his own language so Blake couldn't understand him and he didn't particularly care in any case.

Finally they came to the villa, it was far simpler than Blake was expecting, an old one-story structure that seemed to hug and hide in the surrounding flora. Surrounded by old overgrown wild olive trees Blake found the front door rapping against the think oak door he was surprised and slightly concerned when it creaked open.

"Hello?" Blake called out pushing open the door, stepping into the house and immediately sighing at the coolness of the interior, that the thick stonewalls supplied. Yet when no one answered his greeting Blake felt a cold sweat crawl over his skin.

Was he too late?

Had someone beaten him here?

Had Elizabeth somehow out smarted him?

Setting his case down Blake pushed on through the house, every empty room causing his pulse to race a little faster. Stepping out of the open kitchen door Blake found himself in a small kitchen garden, fragrant herbs teased his nose and in the middle distance he could hear the sound of the sea, yet it wasn't that which drew his attention, it was the playful laughter of a child.

Trembling slightly Blake stumbled slightly, his feet moving of their own accord, following the sound, ducking under tree branches he weaved himself through an small orchard of olive trees, his steps becoming faster and faster until he was almost running. Then suddenly he came to a halt.

There with her back to him was a little girl, his little girl, her wild blonde curls barely contained in two bunches as she crouched behind the trunk of one of the trees and continued to peek around. The light cotton dress already showed signs of rolling in the grass and her tanned limbs were bare.

"Amanda." Blake spoke aloud, softly reverently and finally noticing the new arrival his daughter turned around, her familiar green eyes wide with surprise and fear and then frightened she was off running.

"Wait I didn't mean to scare you…" Blake called out darting around the tree in time to see his daughter collide with a woman, the pair of them rolling over in the grass. Amanda's fright clearly all forgotten as her childish giggles rang out as the woman tickled her sides and for a moment Blake felt a flash of jealousy that his own child would run scared from him but would find comfort in another arms.

Then as if suddenly realising they were no longer alone the pair looked up and Blake had to reach out for support. Grasping onto the nearest tree branch, his breath knocked out of him Blake saw his own shock and surprise reflected right back at him in two perfectly matching pairs of emerald green eyes.

"ALEXIS!"

Sitting up in bed Blake gasped the sheet falling down to pool about his hips his limbs heavy and his body slick with sweat, his own screaming had woken him jarred him out of the realistic visions. And for a moment he stared around disoriented, he had spent so many days recently in hotel rooms that it took him a moment to actually remember where he was.

Kicking aside the thin sheet Blake freed his legs and swung them round, feeling more grounded when he could feel cool flagstones beneath his feet as he reached for the glass of water on the nearby table. Taking a deep sip Blake tried to calm his racing heart.

It had just been a dream…a nightmare…

Running his hands through his sodden hair, the dark locks threaded with grey curling over his temple as he breathed deeply, ignoring the way his body still trembled with the aftershocks.

It had been so real. He had seen…The events of the last few days had combined to merge into one long torturous home movie that even now Blake was uncertain of the ending…

"Are you alright? You called out."

Blinking back the sleep from his eyes Blake squinted in the early morning light making out a nightgown clad figure standing in the doorway. Taking another sip of his water Blake shook his head in disbelief as he squashed down the sudden flair of anger. "Bad dreams."

"Can I get you anything else?" The question was timidly asked yet it did nothing to sway Blake's resolve as he refused to look at her, preferring to stare at the floor as he grunted out his reply.

"No!"

"Are you sure…"

"Don't!" Blake snapped. "I said I am fine, I would prefer being left alone right now."

"Alright." Her answer was tremulous and for a moment Blake regretted his harshness but then the memories returned in full clarity of how they came to be here and his resolve hardened. He was not going to let her get away with this, there was too much to simply forgive and forget, to play happy families and take this miracle at face value.

However for a moment it had really seemed like a miracle…

"_Blake..." Alexis's honeyed voice whispered disbelievingly her emerald eyes wide with barely contained shock._

_Yet that was nothing to Blake's incredulity. For a long moment all he could do was stare dumbly at Alexis, it wasn't until she had gotten to her feet pulling a happily jabbering Amanda onto her hip and started towards him that he even found his voice. "You're dead."_

_For a moment that even flummoxed Alexis who stopped in her tracks before snorting, "Don't be ridiculous Blake…"_

"_You died in a plane crash." Blake continued as if Alexis hadn't spoken. "I must be hallucinating…The heat…I haven't slept or eaten…Perhaps I was drugged…"_

"_Blake!" Alexis snapped cutting off his deranged ramble her little hand reaching out and grasping his arm._

_Staring down at her hand Blake could feel the heat and the pressure of her fingers, she felt real, the brush of her rapid breathing against his bloodless face felt real and the fleeting aroma of her perfume seemed to convince him. "You're real?"_

_Nodding as a confused frown pulled at her brow Alexis replied. "I am normally…But you, why…how did you find me here Blake?"_

_Clearing his throat Blake stumbled for an answer. "There was a plane crash…You were registered as a passenger, there was no survivors and then your will…"_

"_Oh my god." Alexis gasped her emerald eyes filling with tears. "I didn't know…Oh Blake…I thought I was being clever and I didn't even bother to check…What I must have put you all through." She babbled tightening her grip on his arm and Blake leant greedily into the support she supplied. _

"_I was planning on getting on the plane, but I realised I was being followed. It wasn't the first time by any means but it was the first anyone had gotten so close and I couldn't risk it…I changed my mind at the last minute, I had handed in my boarding pass and waited for everyone else to board and the attendant to look the other way then I left. Then I took the ferry over here instead."_

"_And you never even thought to check?" Blake grunted his disbelief and shock giving way to anger, the frustration and grief that he had been put through in the passed few days mutating into something dark as he lashed out at the only available target. "You never even bothered to…"_

"_Why would I? I come here to get away from the rest of the world to spend time with Amanda not to plane spot" Alexis argued her emerald eyes flashing. "I mean what were the odds of such a thing happening in the first place…Surely even you can't blame me for that Blake? It's not like a did any of this on purpose!"_

"_No but there are plenty or other things for which I can lay the blame." Blake countered testily his eyes flickering to the silent child who was studying him with interest as if he were an interesting diversion, yet there was no warmth there, no recognition and that was Alexis's fault. _

"_Tell me Alexis when were you planning on introducing me to my daughter, when she turned eighteen…or was it you intention to keep her from me forever…some sick idea of punishment?"_

"Like yours you mean?" Alexis replied her words soft yet each one hit their target like a marksman. "What else could exiling me from my children who needed me be, except a punishment?"

"_One that you earned tenfold. My children don't need a mother like you they are all better off without you!" Blake barked back, his voice raised in temper, a fact which startled both mother and daughter yet whilst Alexis shrank back slightly Amanda burst out into frightened tears tightening her hold on her mother and burrowing her little face in her neck._

"_Now look what you've done." Alexis hissed pushing past Blake who staggered at the sudden loss of physical contact._

"_What I've done?" Blake scoffed turning and following his ex-wife as she ducked and wove her way through the little orchard and back towards the house._

"_Always thinking about your feelings!" Alexis called back mockingly. "Poor Blake how terrible it is for him…What about me or the children did you even give a glancing thought to how they must be feeling, what the hell do you think you were doing leaving them all alone to deal with this?"_

"_Oh I don't know my duty?" Blake spat back angrily swiping branches out of his way as he struggled to catch up with Alexis. "If you were so worried about keeping me from my children perhaps you should have considered that before laying out your infuriating clues, you've had me traipsing halfway across Europe Alexis!"_

"_Really I'm surprised you bothered." Alexis answered mockingly as she entered the kitchen nudging the door open with her hip. "Well now you can just turn around and go back to Denver as you can see I am alive and kicking. So go back to your beloved Denver Carrington I am amazed you've been able to leave it for so long, you must have withdrawal symptoms."_

"_Oh no I am not leaving here…Not without…"_

_Whirling around Alexis's glare stopped Blake in his tracks. "You are not taking her Blake, get that clear right now!"_

"_And who is going to stop me you?" Blake snorted. "You're legally dead Alexis…"_

"_Well I will have to be physically dead before I ever give this child up Blake." Alexis hissed advancing on Blake like a lioness her prey. "You will have to prise her from my cold dead fingers."_

"_Stop overreacting."_

"_Overreacting?" Alexis whispered her tone suddenly deadly serious not even a hint of histrionics and Blake couldn't contain a shiver at the desperate almost dead look in her eyes; for once Alexis's wasn't playing pretend. "I've lost all three of my other children Blake. Right now I have nothing left to lose."_

The sun was most definitely risen by the time Blake next opened his eyes, blinking away the lingering effects of sleep Blake forced himself out of bed, wincing as his back protested the movement. He really wasn't as young as he used to be and spending a night of broken sleep, plagued by nightmares, on a small and somewhat lumpy single bed tucked in the corner of the tiniest guest room Blake had ever stayed in definitely hadn't helped matters.

Cracking his back Blake picked up his pyjama top from where he had slung it the night before in an effort to cool off, pulling it on now Blake shuffled out into the hallway following the sound of a whistling kettle and the smell of surprisingly pleasant smelling food out into the large open kitchen.

However the sight that met his eyes caused even a sleep deprived Blake to stop in his tracks. Standing the middle of the kitchen dressed in what appeared to be a large men's shirt and nothing else was Alexis, who oblivious of her sudden audience was humming along to a track playing on the tinny little radio that was balanced precariously on the window ledge. Tapping her bare feet to the beat she was fixing herself a cup of tea with one hand and trying to encourage their daughter to eat her breakfast with the other, whilst keeping an eye on the scrambled eggs that were cooking on the archaic looking range, all with variable levels of success.

Amanda jabbered meaninglessly along with her mother. Taking tiny fistfuls of cereal in one hand instead of using the spoon and cramming them into her mouth, smearing milk and cereal along her chin and down the top of her dress; giggling loudly every time her mother tried to tidy her up.

"Well you are just a little mess monster today." Alexis tutted retrieving the spoon once again from the floor where her daughter had accidentally 'dropped' it. "Must be your father's influence…"

"Or her mother's as I recall you rather enjoyed throwing things yourself Alexis, normally vases or antique porcelain…"

"And good morning to you as well Blake." Alexis retorted back without even a pause or stutter of surprise.

So she had known he was there, shaking his head Blake refused to let himself feel even slightly amused. Crossing the room he paused to press a kiss to Amanda's messy curls, yet when his daughter turned her little head to smile sunnily at him Blake felt the remains of his black mood evaporate. "I guess I should have realised that comment was for my benefit."

"Well if you will creep into rooms, lurking about staring at people…"

"I wasn't lurking."

"Well what else would you call it?" Alexis retorted turning around from the stove for the first time, setting a plate of cooked eggs and toast on the table in front of him and gracing Blake with a glance at what she was wearing under the shirt that barely skimmed her thighs. However considering how brief that bikini was it was really wasn't doing much to facilitate an answer and Blake had to force his gaze away, staring at the breakfast in front of him lest this time he gave Alexis ammunition to back up her accusation of staring.

"You learnt to cook?"

Snorting in amusement as she served up her own eggs Alexis buttered her toast. "Scrambled eggs are hardly what some would call cooking Blake."

"Well they never met you before." Blake muttered staring down at his plate in continued amazement.

"I didn't poison them Blake." Alexis quipped as Blake continued to stare at the food set before him.

"And you expect me to take your word for that?" Blake snorted yet the growl from his stomach had him finally reaching for the cutlery.

"Believe me it would be more trouble than it's worth, it isn't that easy to get rid of a body you know…"

"Oh I don't know you could always register me say on a plane and arrange for an accident." Blake sniped back without thinking, his tongue running away with him. Only the sudden slam of the teacup as it was set down heavily in front of him and some of the tea sloshed into the saucer, caused him to reconsider.

"That was low even for you." Alexis all but growled her own breakfast forgotten as she pushed it aside and went to attend to Amanda who had clearly finished eating her breakfast and was now playing with it, upending the remains onto the tray of her highchair and smearing it around.

Watching as Alexis wiped their daughter's face and hands before lifting her free, Amanda's chubby toddler arms wrapping around her mothers neck as she reached up to give her unusually silent mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek; Blake felt the faint stirring of guilt as Alexis forced a smile for her daughter's benefit.

"Thank you baby."

"Alexis…"

"Don't Blake…Just don't alright, I don't want to hear it…You're mad at me fine, you have every right but don't you dare accuse me of faking my own death. If I had planned any of this, do you really think you would be sitting here now? Wouldn't I have removed all evidence of Amanda before faking my death, then I could slip away with her with you none the wiser…So just think next time before you start throwing about accusations." Alexis insisted her emerald eyes wide and hard as they bored into Blake's own.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to get Amanda cleaned up and we'll let you enjoy your breakfast in peace."

"Alexis…" Blake called out after her retreating figure yet Alexis didn't so much as pause to glance back over her shoulder.

Setting down his cutlery Blake felt his appetite wane as a familiar sick feeling returned, but what made it worse was that this time Blake knew he only had himself to blame.

It was actually quite hot by the time Blake had finally worked up the courage to track down Alexis and offer an olive branch in the form of a sort of apology. Since she was no longer in the house, Blake wandered through the slightly overgrown garden, this time taking the path that lead down to the beach, as considering Alexis's informal attire at breakfast this was where he guessed she had ended up.

Stepping onto the golden sand Blake cursed his inappropriate wardrobe. Even with his shirtsleeves rolled up and collar unfastened Blake felt unseasonably warm, and the fact that he had to wear socks and proper shoes wasn't helping matters any. Alexis and Amanda by contrast were wearing very little.

Standing thigh high in the surf dressed in her bikini, her shirt abandoned on the sand Alexis was making Amanda squeal with delight. Their swimsuit-clad daughter was wrapped around her mother's torso like a limpet and every few seconds Alexis would crouch down and dip them both in the water to Amanda's raucous laughter.

For a moment Blake simply stood and watched them, a smile pulling at his lips and lifting about ten years from his face. "She's certainly got courage."

"You can say that again." Alexis replied pleasantly as if there previous argument had never even occurred, yet perhaps her buoyant mood was less to do with forgiveness and more the fact that Amanda seemed to be a source of joy and happiness in whose presence it was impossible to remain angry for long.

"She gets that from you."

"You're not exactly a shrinking violet yourself Blake."

"No…But of the two of us I would say you are braver…I need a little more certainty before flinging myself into situations…"

"Whereas I am reckless?" Alexis queried turning to eye her ex-husband suspiciously.

Sighing Blake realised that despite the initial appearance of amnesty Alexis was still probably inwardly sore about their little spat, a spat that had been of his creating Blake reluctantly admitted. "It was meant to be a compliment."

Snorting Alexis shook her head picking her way out of the water carefully before setting Amanda down, watching her daughter hare off across the sand towards her bucket and spade.

"I am somewhat out of practice at receiving compliments from you Blake, forgive me if I seem a little sceptical." Alexis drawled sarcastically and Blake had to bite back his instinctive reaction to retort sharply. Instead forcing himself to think before speaking Blake had to grudgingly admit that she had a point. Yet even so he found the next few words difficult to actually spit out.

"I'm sorry."

If Alexis was surprised by his admission she was doing her best to hide that fact, walking passed him to retrieve a towel, brushing herself down before pulling her shirt back on and retrieving the sunscreen that she had left in the shade before proceeding to rub some into her long bronze legs.

"Alexis did you hear me?" Blake spluttered his eyes darting from her serene face down to her long legs and then back to her face again when he realised just what he was doing. "I said…"

"I heard what you said Blake." Alexis answered softly yet the firmness with which she spoke caused Blake to pause uncertain. "I am just wondering what in particular you are sorry for? Forgive me but from my perspective there is quite a long list."

That stung and for a moment Blake struggled with his resolution to remain calm and controlled, yet someone seemed determined that today he was going to keep his calm, as Amanda suddenly reappeared covered head to toe in sand giggling wildly as she proceeded to try and bury her mother's feet.

"Amanda stop it." Alexis exclaimed reaching out and grasping her squirming daughter, trying her best to brush off the sand, yet Amanda wiggled out of her mother's slippery grasp and took advantage of Blake's presence to hide behind his legs.

"I can still see you young lady." Alexis admonished whilst scraping off the clumps of sand that had stuck to her sun screened legs. "Blake get a hold of that little monster will you she needs to have some of this cream on her."

Leaning down Blake used the element of surprise to his advantage, hoisting his tiny daughter into his arms like a rocket from a launching pad, enjoying her little screech of pleasure and the way her little sand covered palms slapped against his chest as he brought her back down to earth.

"gen…gen…" Amanda giggled and a smitten Blake happily obliged, swinging her up into the air, holding her above his head for a moment before bringing her back down into his arms. The realisation hitting him all of a sudden that this was the first time he had ever held this child of his.

For a moment Blake held her close, taking in the warmth of her body as she nestled against him, examining her little face for every detail, this close he could see her eyes were actually lighter than Alexis's, nearer a shade of greyish jade than her mother's emerald green. He made out the light smattering of freckles across his daughter's nose and the fact that when she smiled her little baby teeth sparkled white against her tanned skin. It was a moment Blake swore he would always treasure and remember.

"Ok now hold her still." Alexis's voice insisted from close by his shoulder and Blake started in surprise not having heard her approach.

Doing as Alexis asked he did his best to hold onto a squirming Amanda who pouted and played up at having the sand brushed off her and the nasty cold lotion smeared across her skin. It took their combined efforts to get the cream rubbed in, although there was still a few white blobs the most notable sitting on the end of Amanda's button nose.

Watching as Alexis dutiful tended to their child Blake felt his stomach churn once again, an unfamiliar feeling creeping up on him prompting him to try again. "I meant it Alexis I am sorry for earlier. I went too far and I am sorry."

"Ah." Alexis replied shrugging her elegant shoulders as she avoided Blake's piercing gaze. "Well you're forgiven...You can put her down now she's all done."

Setting Amanda back down on her own feet Blake felt something akin to loss as his daughter scampered away, and his dark eyes followed her movements hungrily as she played happily by herself, clearly content in her own world.

"She's wonderful Alexis…So beautiful"

"I know." The smugness in Alexis's reply didn't surprise him; his ex-wife had never suffered from modesty yet in this instance her pride was deserved. They had made something special.

"Thank you for keeping her...I can't imagine it was an easy decision to make…Thank you for giving me another child."

That managed to surprise Alexis, and Blake turned slightly to take in the rare sight of Alexis's clearly stumped and speechless her jaw slightly open as she struggled to process just what he was saying. Forgiveness it seemed could work both ways.

Wiggling his toes Blake sighed as the surf splashed over his feet. For once he had taken Alexis's advice without argument, happy to shed his shoes and socks and roll up his trousers legs, untucking and unfastening his shirt so it hung open and loose about his chest, allowing him to cool off in the heat of the day. And although he still looked significantly more clothed then anyone else on the beach at least now he no longer stuck out like a sore thumb.

However the true source of his happy mood was toddling along by his side, her tiny hand clenched around his fingers as he walked her along the shore. Alexis walked on Amanda's other side holding her other hand and occasionally when their daughter would demand it swinging her back and forth as they walked. To anyone else on the busy public beach they would appear to be a happy little family unit enjoying a holiday yet for Blake he knew this was a special moment to treasure and he didn't want it to end.

"We should start heading back." Alexis's voice cut into Blake's little daydream. "It's almost time for lunch and Amanda will need a nap."

"How about we have lunch in town?" Blake suggested glancing back at the little village, remembering the pleasant looking taverna, and besides he had probably already pushed his luck by eating Alexis's cooking once today.

One edible meal was probable by the law of averages but two? Blake's earlier quip about poisoning may have been in bad taste but there was a historic trend from which to draw that conclusion. Besides he never said anything about it being intentional poisoning, Alexis was far more likely to kill him completely by accident.

"I am hardly dressed for it Blake." Alexis scoffed drawing Blake's attention directly to her lack of clothing, something that he had steadfastly been doing his best to avoid for the past few hours despite how long that shirt made her legs look.

"Well how about an ice cream instead?"

"Ice cream…truly a nutritional meal for a two year old." Alexis muttered yet Blake could tell from the way Amanda began to bounce excitedly that she definitely knew what ice cream meant and so Alexis wasn't quite as righteous as she was claiming.

Bending down Blake appealed to the only judge that matter. "What do you say Amanda want to come with Daddy and get some ice cream?"

"Creemeee!" Amanda exclaimed practically dragging the pair away from the shoreline and back towards the town, her excitement only growing as a laughing Blake scooped her up and placed her up on his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Blake added loudly turning back to smirk at Alexis who settled for merely rolling her eyes at him.

Yet when an Amanda called out excitedly from her place on high her little face alight with excitement, "Mummy cremeee!" Then even Alexis couldn't hold out, shaking her head she matched Blake's stride.

Within a few minutes they were at the promenade and Alexis paused to try and brush the sand off of her feet before managing to find an empty bench to sit on. "Forgive me if I don't come in but I wouldn't want to give the owner a heart attack so early in the season."

Snorting in amusement Blake couldn't dispute that as a possibility, he was a much younger man and yet even his heart sped up rapidly whenever he caught sight of Alexis in that tiny string bikini. "Fine then, what flavour do you want?" Blake asked stamping the sand off of his feet.

"Oh I don't mind surprise me. Amanda will have vanilla, the stains will wash out easier." Alexis answered before reaching up for her daughter surprised when Blake pushed her aside. "Blake let me have her you'll have your hands full…"

"I can manage Alexis she's only one little girl how much trouble can she be?" Blake scoffed ignoring the conflicted look on Alexis's face as he headed towards the little restaurant that sat on the edge of the harbour and catered for the tourists, with Amanda still happily sat on his shoulders. "Trust me…"

Huffing Alexis reluctantly nodded and Blake could feel her gaze boring into his back until he turned the corner and disappeared from her direct line of sight.

Finally alone with his daughter Blake sighed when he stepped inside the little restaurant come beach shop, it was practically empty save for another tourist eyeing the postcards and a pair of older men sat playing domino's one of whom looked suspiciously familiar. However further inside the area by the counter was littered with buckets and spades, beach towels, swimming trunks and suits, with the odd children's kite dangling from the wall, which naturally Amanda on her high perch made a grab for.

"Hey now none of that young lady." Blake chided his daughter softly; reaching up to lift her from his shoulders and carry her over to the ice cream chiller.

"Help sir?" The sudden arrival of the proprietor startled Blake and for a moment his heart leapt wildly in his chest from the shock.

"3 Ice creams…One Vanilla…One Chocolate and…" Blake scrutinised the other flavours settling on a safe looking Strawberry for Alexis. If she complained about his choice then she only had herself to blame for not coming in and choosing her own. In the meantime Blake quickly scanned the swimming trunks picking out a pair that would probably fit and placing them on the counter as well.

A moment later the shopkeeper was handing over the vanilla cornet, which Amanda grasped eagerly, and Blake had to set her down by his feet to avoid having the mixture smeared down the front of his shirt.

"Now stay there and eat your ice cream, Daddy's just got to pay and we can join Mummy." Blake explained, knowing that his daughter would no doubt not understand most of it but just hearing the word Daddy, even off of his own tongue left Blake with a warm glow.

"Ten Drachma." The owner demanded his dark eyes narrowing as Amanda reached out with sticky fingers towards some of his display items, clucking his tongue in sharp disapproval.

"NO Amanda don't touch that." Blake insisted sternly, not enjoying the way his daughter's bottom lip trembled and the unexpected rebuke. Fumbling for his wallet Blake tried to juggle the other two ice creams, pay the owner and keep control of his little girl who shrank back from him.

"Amanda wait…" Blake insisted as his daughter suddenly turned on her heel and weaved her way through the tables of the restaurant, and panicking Blake went to try and stop her only for the owner start yelling in a mixture of Greek and English.

"Sir you no pay…Thief stop…"

Suddenly the two domino players who despite their age and stature were surprisingly strong, the familiar looking man grabbing his arm and stopping him dead, cut off Blake's exit.

"Dammit that's my daughter let me go!" Blake argued dropping the ice cream to the floor and reaching into his wallet for more than enough money, slamming it into his captor's chest.

The moment he was released Blake burst out of the shop his head going back and forth along the busy promenade trying to catch sight of his child, weaving in and out of other families Blake caught sight of Alexis but his heart sank when contrary to what he had been hoping Amanda wasn't with her.

"Alexis…" Blake panted his distraught and pants telling Alexis everything in a glance.

"Amanda." Alexis gasped jumping to her feet pushing passed him and rushing back towards the shop calling her daughter's name, her cries becoming increasingly desperate when their little girl was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Amanda!" Blake joined her frantic search heading in the opposite direction back into the road, staggering back when a damn taxicab driving far too fast almost ran him over.

It took only a few minutes for the terrible realisation to sink in although in reality it felt like hours, but when a shaking sobbing Alexis all but collapsed into his arms beating her hands against his chest, blaming Blake completely, "I trusted you…I trusted you…You lost her…You lost my baby." Then he could no longer deny the truth. Amanda was missing and this time it was all his fault.

Sitting in the small sterile little room Blake tried his best to keep a rein on his short temper yet the longer this dragged on the more tenuous that control became. What were they doing, they were supposed to be finding Amanda not wasting their time asking pointless questions and filling out meaningless reports?

"How much longer is this going to take?" Blake finally snapped causing one of the officers sitting with him to glance up from his paperwork.

"Please Mr Carrington we have to get all the information…!"

"Well I have already told you everything I know. I don't see how going over it for the third time is going to change anything." Blake spat back watching as for a moment the younger man seemed to flinch and shift uncomfortably at his tone. "And where the hell is my wife, she should have been back by now?" Blake added now certain of his suspicions when the young officer glanced nervously at his up to now silent superior.

"Mrs Carrington is being interviewed separately. We simply want to make sure we have two unbiased accounts…"

"Bullshit." Blake could smell a liar at twenty paces and this young man was barely out of diapers there was no way he could pull the wool over Blake's eyes. "Now you had better start telling me the truth, better yet bring your boss in here and he can tell me…Tell me what is really going on here and what the hell you people are doing about finding my daughter!"

Squirming in his seat the young officer struggled to keep his composure. "It was just some technicalities since on our records Mrs Carrington is listed as deceased…"

"And I am sure she has explained all of that." Blake spat back. "It isn't a crime to miss a plane officer."

"Yes but not to alert anyone." The young man blustered, his eyes glancing back to his superior who continued to stare at Blake without blinking. "It is suspicious behaviour, it could be part of a scam to exhort compensation…or insurance…"

Of all the reactions the officer had been expecting, Blake to burst out laughing at the absurdity of the suggestion was not one of them. "Son you do realise how ridiculous that sounds?" Blake muttered shaking his head. "How much will the airline pay out, I mean providing they are actually liable? Two Hundred thousand tops?"

"That is a substantial amount of money, People have been known to kill for less."

"Perhaps if they don't have more than that in their bank account, my wife's jewellery collection alone probably comes close." Blake explained watching as realisation dawned on the young man's face.

"Money is not a motive here officer. The only crime that is being committed is you wasting time with us when you should be concentrating on finding our child! Now if you are not prepared to do anything useful then let me out of here and I will go back to searching for her myself."

Nodding the young man turned to converse with his superior in rapid Greek the older man pausing to stare deeply into Blake's eyes before grudgingly nodding, the pair moving to open the door.

"You are free to go Mr Carrington. We have circulated the description of your daughter and have notified the airport just in case this is not a simple case of a missing child."

Relieved that at least they were taking Amanda's disappearance seriously Blake got to his feet pausing in the doorway. "And my wife?"

"Will be released shortly providing her story matches your own." The older officer suddenly supplied in accented English startling Blake who quickly realised they had been using an age-old tactic to try and outfox him.

Pacing up and down the corridor it was more like half an hour before Alexis reappeared, her beautiful face red and puffy yet still her attire managed to draw more than its fare share of male attention, several of the officer not even bothering to hide their appreciative stares. Feeling a protective urge surge up inside him Blake wrapped her trembling form in his arms, as if that suddenly could protect her from their ogling and perverted imaginations.

Fortunately Alexis seemed oblivious to all of this. She had gone into shock. It was a state Blake recognised only too well, after all they had both undergone such a terrible ordeal once before. And Blake could only wonder what the hell either or both of them had done in a previous life to have to go through the horror of loosing a child not once but twice?

Adam and now Amanda…Were they being punished for something?

Back then Alexis's first reaction had been to scream and shout, refusing to believe what she was told, crying and blaming everyone else. Then she had calmed down, having worn herself out she had barely responded to people's questions becoming more and more withdrawn as her mind shut down unable to cope with the terrible burden. That was the state she was in now and it was down to Blake to take care of her until she snapped out if it.

Guiding Alexis out of the station Blake flagged down the nearest taxi, knowing there was no way Alexis would be able to walk from the station back to the house in her state. Sliding into the seat beside her Blake wasn't surprised when Alexis curled up against him her fingers reaching up and gripping his shirt in her fits like a small child afraid that if she let go somehow he would vanish. Her head rested on his shoulder and Blake could feel the tremors that still wracked her petite frame; the growing dampness against his neck telling him without the need to look that she was crying once more.

"Blake…"Alexis's voice sounded rough as though she had been screaming into the wind for hours. "What are we going to do…Our baby…My baby…I can't loose another child Blake…I can't…"

Tightening his grip Blake brushed a kiss against Alexis's forehead, Alexis had summed his own feelings up perfectly, feelings that he couldn't even bring himself to talk about they were just too painful. Instead he found his rage and through it a sense of control, this time it was going to be different, this time there would be no listening to reason or giving up and making the best of it.

"We are going to get her back." Blake grunted roughly his voice resolute. "I swear to you, no matter what it takes we will get her back. Trust me?"

Lifting her tear stained eyes Alexis met his gaze and Blake saw the flicker of hope return, a belief in him that was probably undeserved and considering their history remarkable. Alexis didn't question him, now how's or what if's, and it moved Blake that despite their differences and the years apart when it came down to the bottom line Alexis still believed him. She didn't need to ask and he didn't need to answer, somehow they just knew how the other felt and what they were thinking.

"I do…I do trust you." Alexis answered softly, so quietly that first Blake thought he was hearing things, yet when he realised he hadn't been imaging it, it was like part of the weight on his shoulders lifted. Now all they had to do was find their daughter and then maybe the crushing pain in his chest would ease as well?

Twisting and turning on his small uncomfortable bed Blake found sleep illusive. Amanda was still missing and now night had fallen and the police had reluctantly called off the search until the morning. Somewhere out there was his little girl, barely older than two, alone and frightened and needing the comfort and protection of her parents and he was here doing nothing!

Casting aside the thin sheet Blake all but jumped from his bed consumed with the urge to do something!

Pacing into the kitchen Blake began to search the cupboard for something to drink, finally he found a bottle of wine and then after pulling the drawers open located a corkscrew. Fumbling in the dim light Blake cursed when yanking open the bottle the contents splashed up and over his shirt.

Shrugging his shirt off Blake grasped the nearest glass pouring himself a large measure he chugged half of it down quickly. Yet it lacked the bite that a whiskey or brandy would provide and Blake found himself needing something, anything to numb this crushing pain.

The night was just too damn quiet and still and there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts…from his guilt.

If he had never come here then none of this would be happening, Alexis was more cautious than he had been, in their conversations Alexis had alluded to the fact that she had kept Amanda separate from the village children for her own safety. She had her own nanny who would care for her when Alexis had to leave to put in an appearance at some party or other.

It had been Blake's suggestion to walk down to the public beach, his idea to get ice cream, his stubbornness that had taken Amanda with him rather than leaving her with her mother. He had teased Alexis for her paranoia when she had questioned how safe that would be. After all what could possibly happen to their daughter with them both looking after her? Now Amanda was gone and it was his fault…

Downing the rest of his wine Blake topped up his glass pacing the room in an effort to calm his thoughts, yet the sound of muffled sobs distracted him. Following the noise Blake was surprised when it didn't lead to the room he had left Alexis to try and get some rest but another that he hadn't entered before.

Pushing open the door Blake stopped dead in the doorway, the walls were yellow and there was a bright mural painted on the wall. Toys were scattered across the floor as if their owner had only just finished playing with them and curled up in the corner clutching a worn teddy bear to her chest was Alexis who was smothering her tears in its fur.

Crossing the room Blake crouched down beside her, his hands reaching out hesitantly brushing the hair back from her forehead. Yet if anything Blake's presence only increased her sobs, Alexis now made no effort to restrain herself and her whole body shook with them.

Pulling her into his arms Blake stroked her hair and her arms pressing his lips to her forehead even as Alexis began to panic her breathing sharp and breathy.

"Alexis…Alexis you have to stop…You need your rest…Darling…" Blake insisted his alarm only increasing as Alexis's breathing became more erratic.

"Alexis breathe..god damnit breathe…" Blake commanded clasping her face between his hands and forcing her to meet his gaze. Yet even his commands seemed to have little impact, Alexis's emerald eyes were wide tinged red almost florescent from her tears, gazed into Blake's own dark orbs.

"Our…Ba…by…Why?" Alexis gasped as she struggled to breathe; unable to stop the fit now it had started. "Why…us?"

"Dammit." Blake cursed once more, his attempts to reassure and calm Alexis falling on deaf ears and her breathing continued its erratic pace.

Grasping at straws Blake threaded his fingers painfully into her hair as he dragged her mouth up to meet his own, cutting off her painful gasps with his lips, his mouth moving roughly over hers.

For a moment Alexis fought him her body stiff and then she went limp, sinking against him her hands reaching up and tightening on his shoulders. Her lips were soft, pliant and hungry and it matched a growing need within Blake, pulling her body flush against his own. Sliding his hands down her back Blake found her hip and the swell of her buttock, squeezing it firmly as he pressed them both down to the carpet.

Sliding his other hand back up her body he cupped a breast through her nightgown caressing it roughly Blake tasted Alexis's groan in his mouth. Her thighs parting and sliding around his hips as she arched into his touch and Blake grasped at her nightgown pulling it down to bare her breast. Moving his lips down her skin, Blake could still taste the salt from the sea as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and nipped at it. Shifting position and clothing Blake wasted not a moment for further foreplay before thrusting inside her, her surprised gasp and muffled yelp a pleasant distraction from the damning silence.

Grunting as he took her roughly Blake savoured the way she writhed and bucked against him Alexis's eyes glazed and only half open, her fingers tight in his hair and on his back, her fingernails digging in with every thrust. In no time at all he could feel her orgasm approach, a familiar sounding whimper and the way her legs tightened about him a sure sign. Then she arched against him, his name on her lips, her beautiful eyes wide with sensation and Blake stared into them as he reached his own release. Collapsing against her Blake's eyes drifted closed for a moment all he could feel was the pleasure and warmth of Alexis, the comfort of being once more enfolded in her arms.

Then reality came crashing back down in all its terrible clarity

Now gasping for breathe himself Blake pulled away, rolling onto his back he held Alexis tight in his arms, stroking her back through the thin silk of her nightdress until both their breathing returned to normal. It had been an impulse, an instinct and Blake couldn't pretend he regretted it, nor could he deny the shiver of excitement that still ran through him as he felt Alexis body press against his own.

Yet this was neither the time nor the place. Once was an act of desperation, two distraught confused people holding on to one another whilst the rest of the world went to hell. Repeating it was something different altogether and that was something Blake had neither the energy nor the capacity to consider now.

Slowly Blake staggered to his feet dragging Alexis along with him, she leant heavily on him as they took the few steps out of Amanda's nursery and into Alexis's bedroom. Easing her down onto the bed Blake watched as Alexis's eyes fluttered closed. "You should rest." He whispered softly pulling the sheet over her as he stood to leave.

"No." Alexis was insistent her eyes flickering open as she reached out and grasped his arm. "Don't leave me."

"Alexis I shouldn't…"

"Just for tonight." She added pleadingly and when she fixed those eyes on him Blake found his resolve weakening.

"This hasn't changed anything…I shouldn't…We shouldn't have done that. It can't happen again."

Nodding Alexis tugged once more on his arm and Blake caved lowering himself onto the bed beside her, not getting under the covers with her but pulling her body into his arms. As Alexis rested her head on his shoulder and pressed her face into his neck Blake forced himself to say, to swear it to both her and himself. "Just for tonight."

For a moment Blake wondered if Alexis had even heard him, her breathing had swiftly become shallow as if her exhaustion had finally caught up with her, yet just as he was drifting off himself he could feel her lips whisper against his skin.

"Just don't leave."

It was the early morning light that woke him, the curtains hadn't been closed properly the night before and the sunlight streamed through them dancing and flickering across the bed. Scrunching up his eyes Blake cursed and turned on to his side his arm automatically reaching out for the warm body that had spent the night curled into his side yet this time his hand closed on cold empty air.

"Alexis?"

There was no reply and straining his ears Blake could here no sound within the villa. Leaping out of the bed Blake felt his pulse quicken, she wasn't in the nursery, nor the bathroom, the kitchen was empty but the door was open.

"Alexis?" Blake bellowed fear gripping him that now he had lost not only his daughter but also his…

She was there sitting in the sunlight, her hair long and loose about her face the curls dancing in the early morning breeze, a cup of tea in her hands, perfectly safe and well, if looking a little tired. "Alexis why didn't you answer me…didn't you hear me?

"I heard you the first time Blake." Alexis's reply was soft as she took a sip of her tea her eyes locked on the distance.

"Then why in god's name didn't you answer I was worried…"

"Were you?" Alexis asked toying with the rim of her teacup.

"Yes dammit, considering the state you were in last night…" 

"What and you thought I might do something stupid?" Alexis snorted taking another sip, not even flinching when Blake sank down to sit on the grass beside her and wrapped his arm comfortingly around her waist. "I am not suicidal Blake."

"Why are you up so early? As I recall during our marriage between the two of us I was the early bird."

"I just couldn't sleep…I woke a few hours ago, I didn't want to disturb you so I came out here…My dreams…" Alexis paused finally relenting and caving into the comfort and strength of Blake's presence at her back, resting her head against his shoulder.

Sighing Blake didn't need to ask what dreams had disturbed Alexis's sleep, he imagined they compared much with his own. All night it seemed he had been replaying in his mind the terrible moments leading up to and just after Amanda's disappearance. Each time he reached out too late to stop Amanda from fleeing the restaurant. Each time no matter how hard he struggled against the men who held him Blake couldn't break free. No matter how fast he ran or how hard he searched…

"It was my fault and now all I can see is her wandering lost and alone."

"Blake…"

"No it was my fault…I took her with me, I ignored your warnings. I can't help thinking if I had been quicker or stronger then none of this would have happened."

"And I can't help wondering how she must have done this?" Alexis muttered drawing Blake's attention. "Perhaps if I knew how I could work out where she was keeping her…"

"What do you mean she? Alexis do you know who has taken our child?" Blake demanded, reaching out and grasping Alexis firmly by the arms, shaking her.

"Well of course I do, so do you, who else…" Alexis paused taking in the look of genuine confusion on Blake's face before enlightening him. "My mother Blake, she has been after Amanda since she heard I was pregnant, and mother is not a woman to accept defeat. Oh she may slink away and lick her wounds but she always comes back."

Dropping his hands Blake shook his head, his momentary hope erased. "Alexis I know you think your mother the devil's own concubine but don't you think this is a little out of her league, it is no small feat to snatch a child in broad daylight, let alone smuggle her out of the country and lets not forget Elizabeth would first need to be certain where Amanda was, of which child to take…The beach wasn't exactly empty of children and you say you never go there normally…No it is too preposterous, either Amanda has simply run away or she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What about the man following me, and don't say I am being paranoid Blake, I know I was being followed."

"Well he no doubt did die in the plane crash you were supposed to be in." Blake pointed out logically. "Somehow I doubt it was a corpse who took our child."

"Well he must have reported in to someone and told them where he was headed, perhaps they sent another to try and pick up the trail…Oh don't scoff Blake." Alexis snapped feeling her anger bubbled as he dismissed her concerns out of hand.

"Or perhaps they simply waited for you, I mean I wouldn't put it past mother to keep an eye on you whilst you were gallivanting around Europe as you put it. She must have known the only person I would entrust Amanda's safety with was you; as soon as you were headed in this direction I would only be a matter of having someone wait in arrivals and put a tail on you there…And you led them right to us…"

"No…no…" Blake protested. "That's not…" And yet the memory of the following taxi suddenly returned to haunt him, the distinctive yellow stripe down the side that all the Corfu town taxi cabs sported, different from the older more decrepit cars that operated this side of the mountain range.

Forcing his eyes closed Blake made himself relieve his nightmare…Amanda pulling away frightened by him, by her own father…Him stumbling after her…The two men who stopped him…Then the promenade, finding Alexis…Rushing back into the road and then there is was…The dangerously driven taxi cab that had almost run him over, a taxi cab that had sported a distinctive yellow stripe.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Blake had to say it, although in truth he didn't know what difference it would make now, he had only been saying the same thing over and over again every few hours and Alexis had yet to take a blind bit of notice of him.

Shivering as he followed Alexis as she expertly navigated the busy pavements Blake couldn't help but be effected by the sudden change in temperature. A few hours ago they were in a balmy Mediterranean climate and now…Blake cursed as he set his foot down in a puddle and the dirty water splashed all over his shoe and up his trouser leg…Now they were in London and it was bloody raining, again!

True staying in Corfu they had reached a dead-end, the police were half-heartedly chasing up Blake's taxi lead. They still claimed that Amanda couldn't have left the island as they had the airport and ferries covered but as Alexis had pointed out that was hardly a concern to someone who could charter their own yacht!

Frustrated by the lack of progress Alexis had insisted on taking things into her own hands. Blake had tried to argue to reason with her but Alexis had ignored his every argument. She had told him in no uncertain terms that she was doing this and he could either come along or get the hell out of her way because this time nothing was going to stop her from finding her child.

"You finished sulking yet, I thought the silent treatment on the plane was bad enough?" Alexis's voice called back at him and Blake had to stifle his growing exasperation at the amusement he could hear in her voice.

"Alexis we can't even be certain that your mother is involved in this?"

"She is!" Alexis hissed without even pausing her stride determined as she danced through the crowd without a pause, turning onto a familiar Chelsea street.

Huffing Blake pushed a few passers-by out of his way, matching her pace his hand reached out and grabbed her arm, to a casual observer they appeared like another other couple out for an afternoon excursion. "Fine say you are right for arguments sake, do you really think barging in and confronting her about this is going to achieve anything?"

Snorting in amusement Alexis didn't both wasting time trying to shake him off. "Credit me with some brains Blake, Mother isn't here…"

Pulling them both to a standstill Blake stared down at her in shock. "What do you mean she isn't here…Alexis what is the point of all this, if Elizabeth isn't even here…"

"Oh we aren't here to see Mother, I am not an idiot Blake and I still have some friends in town, a direct assault would be doomed to failure. No I am smarter than that, what is it you do in business, find the weak spot and apply pressure?"

"Your mother has a weak spot?" Blake scoffed shaking his head as he remembered the iceberg that was Elizabeth Morel. If ever there was a person who was an unassailable fortress it was Alexis's mother.

"Oh despite all evidence to the contrary she is human like the rest of us and we all have weaknesses Blake."

Nodding Blake had no choice but to stand back and let her go, following reluctantly in her wake as they approached the house in which Alexis had grown up in, the house to wish they had both sworn never to return. Yet some things were more important than promises and family was one of them.

Blake entered the house first, it had taken a few moments of arguing but Blake had been insistent about ensuring Elizabeth was indeed absent as Alexis had claimed. If she was home then he would turn around and leave immediately if not Alexis would join him momentarily. Standing in the doorway Blake handed his sodden raincoat to the Morel family butler who stared down his large Roman nose at the American interloper who had dared to disrupt the family's grief not once but twice.

"Mr Carrington to see you sir." Phipps announced primly turning as his aged employer made his way slowly down the stairs and for a moment Blake had to stifle a gasp, he had never seen someone age so quickly as Alexander Morel had since Alexis's memorial service.

"What's the matter Mr Carrington have you never seen an old man before?" Alexander demanded managing the last few steps before waving away a hovering Phipps. "Good god Phipps go find some silver to polish will you this constant mothering is becoming tiresome."

"But…"

"I told you to leave man or are you deaf as well?" Alexander demanded yet his steel blue eyes never flickered from Blake's face. "My former son-in-law didn't come here for pleasantries so I doubt tea will be required and I am quite sure he is capable of showing himself out..."

Nodding reluctantly Phipps followed his master's command but not before slinging Blake's sodden Mac down on the hall table. "As you wish sir."

The moment the hall door shut behind Phipps Alexander's commanding presence faded slightly and Blake caught another glimpse of the exhausted heartbroken old man he had seen on the stairs.

"Well spit it out boy, or did you simply stop by for another chance to insult my family? I am afraid my wife isn't here for you to abuse again…"

"I think if you were to revisit your memories sir you will recall that the majority of the insults levied were not by me nor, if we are being entirely fair, was anything I or Alexis said in her will entirely undeserved Mr Morel." Blake replied simply watching as the war ranged across the older man's face, pride and anger, pain and shame.

"As for why I came, I…We came hoping for your help."

Frowning Alexander Morel could only scowl. "We sir what the devil are you talking about…What we?…Are you getting delusions above your station?"

Yet Blake ignored the older man's protests and stepping back to the front door he pulled the bolts across, before opening the door to the woman standing impatiently on the doorstep. For a moment his eyes locked with Alexis's and he could read the emotions flicker through her emerald eyes. Reaching for her hand Blake felt Alexis squeeze his back just as strongly before allowing him to draw her out of the rain and into the hallway.

"Who the devil…"Alexander began his rant cut off by a choked surprise as his new visitor removed her hat, lifting her emerald eyes to meet his and for a moment Blake was concerned the old man might actually expire from the shock. "No…I…Alexis…God Alexis is that really you?"

Smiling tightly Alexis glanced across once more to meet Blake's gaze her fingers tightening on his once more before she suddenly let go and crossed the hallway, approaching her father, the sharp tapping of her heels against the tiled floor the only noise. When she was within arms length Alexander staggered forward his arms reaching out to pull his risen daughter into his embrace.

"My girl…My precious girl…"

Smiling tearily Alexis stepped up on her tip toes to press a kiss to her father's wizened cheek. "Hello Daddy I'm home."

This is going to work…it will work…It was like a mantra on constant repeat in Blake's mind and right now it was the only thing keeping him sane and sufficiently distracted from his other distraction.

It seemed ridiculous yet try as he might Blake couldn't keep his eyes from wandering back across the room, to where Alexis was sprawled out on the opposite sofa, her bare stocking'd feet tapping out a rhythm that existed only in her head. It wasn't as if she was even dressed provocatively, not really. Yet even Blake couldn't deny the somewhat hungry nature of his gaze.

The simply dark a-line skirt fitted her curves but it was respectably knee length, and even if her tapping movements occasionally flashed a hint of thigh it was a matter of an inch or two; hardly cause for scandal. The silk cream blouse was v-necked and the first button fastened rather low on her cleavage but unless Alexis leant forward, treating him to a show of whatever she wore underneath, there was nothing about it to turn heads or set pulses racing.

So why the hell did Blake's skip a beat just looking at her?

It was the waiting, the sitting and waiting with nothing to but plan and hope and wait some more. That had to be the cause, add in the fact that they had taken Alexander's advice and offer to lay low at a small vacation cottage still owned by the family; a cottage barely large enough to swing a cat in compared to the mansion and one which forced him to remain in Alexis's company.

"Blake you're scowling again, I wish you would just come out and tell me what I have done wrong this time instead of staring at me all the time, I am not telepathic!"

"I wasn't s…"

"Yes you were." Alexis cut in not even glancing up from the worn paperback that had engrossed her attention for most of the afternoon leaving Bake to amuse himself, something he was less than proficient at.

"I was going to say I wasn't scowling but then I was so rudely interrupted; I was thinking."

"And in the process of thinking you just happened to try and burn a hole in my head?"

Sighing Blake resisted the urge to continue this pointless argument. They had to put up with each other for a little while longer, long enough to give Alexander the time he needed and Blake had to give his former father in law credit for bravery; there was nothing on earth that could have motivated him to reconcile with a gorgon like Elizabeth Morel…Although perhaps if it was for his children…

There was little Blake wouldn't do for his children, short of murder and even then it might depend on the circumstances. Yet he didn't envy Alexander his task one bit. Just the thought of it brought him out in goosebumps…Cuddling up to that iceberg, even if it was for his beloved child once thought lost to him that deserved some sort of medal. Once more his gaze drifted back to Alexis thankful at least that she hadn't inherited that particular trait from her mother, his marital bed would have been a damn sight frostier if she had. And there was nothing frigid about Alexis in bed…

The sudden heat in his cheeks Blake ascribed to the warmth from the fire, the happily crackling log there more for effect and to help dry out the cottage which when they had arrived the afternoon before was somewhat damp from neglect and lack of use. It had been her paternal aunt's place Alexis had informed him quietly over a makeshift dinner of sandwiches and milkless tea. The cottage had passed to her father when his elder spinster sister had died somewhat suddenly. Alexis had only visited sporadically when she had been a young child, a few weeks in the summers when she wasn't attending school and when her parents had needed to leave the country.

After Cassey arrived her mother had hired a full time nanny for both children and Alexis had been shipped off to boarding school and then there had been no more trips to the countryside to visit dotty auntie Mabel. It was a shame, looking back now Alexis could only remembered faded snatches of summer picnics and a kind if slightly eccentric woman, old before her time, reading her bed time stories about Kipling's adventures in India.

"Do you think Daddy is alright?" Alexis asked softly drawing Blake back from his own musings.

"I am sure he is performing admirably." Blake replied unable to contain a snort of laughter as Alexis screwed up her face in disgust. "You're the one who took it there Alexis don't blame me for whatever mental image you summoned up."

Slamming down her book Alexis all but shivered in disgust. "My parents do not have sex Blake, dear god not long after Cassey was born they moved into separate bedrooms."

"And you think that…" 

"STOP!" Alexis commanded swinging her feet off of the sofa and stalking petulantly across the room and through the archway that led to the antiquated kitchen. "Do you want some tea?"

"That depends if you're making it?" Blake bantered back easily his amusement at Alexis's reaction still lingering as he hoisted himself out of his own fireside chair and followed her into the kitchen. "Besides we still don't have any milk."

"You're free to walk into the village and buy some."

"Except for the fact that no one is supposed to know we are here and an American in a small English village is hardly hiding out…Where as if you went…"

"Oh yes let's not draw attention to ourselves by sending out the woman who is supposed to be dead!" Alexis scoffed before rifling through the meagre provisions they had managed to gather on the drive up here. "We will have to go out at some point, I just wish I knew how long we are going to have to stay here, it seems pointless driving to a town to do some shopping if we need to leave tomorrow."

"Alexis Alexander did say this might take some time, your mother is a suspicious woman and he will need to tread carefully."

"I know that!" Alexis snapped setting down the teacup a little roughly so that it clattered in the saucer. "Don't you think I know that but the longer he takes then the longer Amanda is away from us…I'm afraid Blake…"

"Surely you don't think Elizabeth will hurt her, she is only a little girl, and think considering the effort she has gone through it doesn't make sense." Blake insisted.

"I didn't mean she would hurt her physically, my mother never laid a hand on me growing up but that didn't mean didn't find other ways to terrorise me." Alexis snapped abandoning her tea making as she fought against the demons that warred within her.

"All I can think of my little girl, she must be so frightened, calling out for me and I'm not there and I'm afraid…" Alexis choked off unable to bring herself to say it out loud.

Frowning Blake rounded the table before hesitantly sliding his arm around Alexis's waist, surprised when Alexis slipped easily into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Since that night in Corfu each had kept a respectful distance, oh there had been supporting arms and the occasion hand holding but not this, Alexis's body was pressed against the length of him and Blake couldn't deny that he was enjoying the comfort.

"What are you afraid of?" Blake whispered into Alexis's curls, his chin resting familiarly on her forehead.

"That she will forget me…That when we finally get her back my own child will look at me like I am the stranger."

Sighing Blake pressed a kiss against Alexis's forehead wishing that he could simply deny her fears as ridiculous but Amanda was young and Blake had to admit he had once had similar fears himself. Back in the days when he would still hope, still occasionally dream about his eldest being returned to them, where a dark haired blue eyed boy would race to be in his father's arms.

Then he would wake and for a moment he would feel that joy before reality came crashing down in all its cruelty robbing him of his fantasies. His son would be a stranger to him; Blake could pass him on the street and be completely unaware.

Dear god they couldn't let that happen to Amanda.

"We will make her remember, together, I promise."

In the end when the lead came it wasn't from Alexander's efforts but from a chance remark Caress dropped into a telephone conversation.

Blake had felt bad about lying to Caress, keeping the news of her sister's return from the grave a secret, but he agreed with Alexis that this was something they couldn't risk Elizabeth finding out. So when Blake waited until it was dark and wandered down to the village telephone box to place a long distance call to Denver, checking with Joseph and exchanging a few brief words with both of his children, he hadn't even told them that their mother was still alive.

However Joseph had passed on that a Miss Caress Morel had called several times and per Blake's earlier instructions he informed her, the same as any other callers, that Mr Carrington was unavailable at present. However Joseph had suggested his employer return her call before Miss Morel actually made good on her threat to fly over to Denver and tie Blake down to get some answers.

Caress's relief when Blake finally called was palpable in her voice.

"Finally Blake I was about to send out a search party!"

Squirming slightly Blake delivered the story he had prepared with Alexis, of needing to spend some time at home uninterrupted with the children. It was a story that the soft hearted Caress swallowed hook, line and sinker and Blake could only feel his stomach twist as she expressed genuine sympathy for the children's pain and how fortunate they were to have him there to help them through it. His guilt only part from the lie but mostly from the fact that Blake really wasn't there when his children needed him…It was he was beginning to realise a disturbing trend.

So Blake had turned the conversation, asking about the Paris apartment and its antiquated supervisor.

"Oh its fine, I haven't really spent much time there I've been staying with friends in town, the apartment just feels too…"

"Like walking through a graveyard?" Blake added remembering how he had felt walking about Alexis's apartment with her things just where she had left them, it had felt more like she had just stepped out, not that she was gone forever.

"Yes it still feels like Alexis's home so I was going to have a decorator come and look at it next week after I have shipped all of the paintings and jewellery to you in Denver but now I am expecting a summons from Mummy, in fact when you called I almost didn't answer because I thought it might be her…"

"Summons? Aren't you a little old to be ordered about?" Blake surprised when Caress snorted her amusement down the phone.

"You have met my mother haven't you Blake?"

"What is the three line whip for this time?"

"Oh officially I am not supposed to know, not until the big announcement." Caress sighed sarcastically. "But quite by chance I bumped into Rosalind in town coming out of Hamleys…You know the toy stop…Well she tried to pretend she was buying them for a friend's child but I wasn't buying that, anyhow she finally cracked and told me Hugh and her had decided to adopt, the money Alexis left them gave them enough security or something like that."

"Adopt…Well that's wonderful but isn't that a little premature, I mean buying all those toys doesn't it take months sometimes years to adopt a child?"

"You know funnily enough I thought that too but apparently private adoptions are different."

"Private adoption?" It was like an alarm bell suddenly began to peel and Blake had to stifle the urge to demand answers, instead taking a deep breath he forced him to take a step back from the conclusion he had jumped to. "So they know the child, is it a girl or a boy?"

"A little girl apparently, 'a blond little darling'" Caress added imitating Rosalind's voice. "Rosalind couldn't stop gushing about how adorable she was and lucky was to be getting such a beautiful little girl for a daughter."

"So they are not adopting an infant then?"

"No she's around two apparently, saves Rosalind the sleepless nights. Anyway Rosalind told me as soon as things are official next week they will be having a small family gathering to introduce their new daughter, not the sort of thing I would willingly attend too many babies and not enough dry martini's but Mother will insist on it…"

Swallowing hard Blake struggled to keep his grip on the receiver his palm was sweating so badly and hearing the pips of the phone begin to sound he panicked fumbling for change which then spilt over the floor.

"Dammit…"

"Blake are you there?"

"Caress the girl, the girl they are adopting did Rosalind tell you her name?"

"Uhhh yes…What was it Abigail…No Amanda, yes that was it Amanda something or other…Why is it important…Blake…Blake…"

Hearing the dull drone of the dialling tone Blake could do nothing but hang up the phone, slumping against the side of the booth as he tried to distil all of the information he had been given. Amanda was safe, that was something at least, but if they didn't find out where and when this so called adoption was to take place and stop it then Blake was afraid he and Alexis might just lose her for good!

It hadn't been easy and it taken Andrew stretching and exhausting every tenuous contact he had within the British legal system to determine when and where the petition for adoption was to be heard. Yet without Alexis doing what ever she could to narrow the search, they probably wouldn't have found out in time to do anything about it.

Yet as Blake was forced to sit and wait, to contain his own inclination to barge in there all guns blazing and stick to the plan, he found his thoughts drifting back to the last few days with Alexis. The two of them working together, his experience and contacts and her savvy and intuition made an unbeatable combination.

There really wasn't anyone who knew Rosalind better than Alexis once they had been more like sisters than cousins, being only a few months apart in age they had all but grown up together. And even though they had drifted apart somewhat after Alexis had moved to Denver and Rosalind had married Hugh, despite Alexis's barely concealed opinion that he was a handsome but weak and feckless bounder unable to work and support his wife without help from other; Alexis still loved her dearly.

Because of their history at first Alexis had struggled to believe Blake's story, and for a good few hours afterwards she had been silent and strangely withdrawn, wandering around the small cottage like a shadow of the woman Blake knew. A strange and tense silence had encased the house like a shroud and Blake had escaped early to bed rather than having to sit and watch Alexis haunt the cottage.

That silence had come to a loud and shattering end in the early hours of the morning when Blake awoke to crashing and screaming.

Sitting up suddenly in bed Blake thought it was a bad dream, then the screaming started and he jumped out of bed, not even pausing to pull on his dressing gown or slip on his slippers. Taking the stairs two at a time Blake's heart was pounding and he grabbed the nearest heavy object to hand before bursting into the kitchen expecting to see burglars at the very least.

He hadn't expected to see Alexis standing alone in the kitchen, her emerald eyes senseless as if possessed as she systematically smashed every bit of crockery and glassware that she could lay her hand to. One by one china teacups, dinner plates and Aunt Mabel's lovingly collected novelty Toby jugs that had once hung from little hooks attached the kitchen beams, smashed…destroyed by Alexis's delicate little hands.

"Dear god Alexis…stop!" Blake exclaimed. "Just stop!"

Yet Alexis seemed deaf to his appeal and Blake gingerly stepped over sharp fragments with his bare feet until he could reach Alexis's side; managing to wrestle the remaining piece from the Crown Derby tea set from her grasp and setting the majestic teapot back on kitchen table. Then catching Alexis's wrists before she could reach out and knock it to the floor Blake pulled her round to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you…Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I don't…I don't care…Nothing…" Alexis hissed struggling to free herself from Blake's iron grip, her eyes wide and wild as she briefly met his concerned gaze. "How could she Blake…Mother yes she is capable of anything but Rosalind…" Alexis's voice broke and now Blake could hear the tears she was barely holding back.

"We used to play together…have tea parties on the lawn…when we got older we'd braid each others hair and talk about boys and film stars…fantasised about the men we would marry and named our children, promising never to use the names the other chose…How could she do this to me? How could Rosalind have played any part in stealing my child?"

Releasing Alexis's wrists Blake wasn't surprised when Alexis all but fell against him, her fingers tightening on his arms as he pulled her close, stroking her back soothingly with one hand whilst the other moved up to tangle in the curls pulled back from her face.

"I don't think Rosalind is doing any of this to hurt you Alexis." Blake whispered softly. "She thinks you are dead remember, they all do. I'm the one they think they have taken Amanda from and knowing your mother, Elizabeth has probably convinced them all it was something you wanted. After all you did hide Amanda from me as well as them, Rosalind probably thinks you would prefer her raising your child rather than me, that you would approve…and if she really is so desperate for a child then I don't imagine it took much to persuade her."

"I suppose…I didn't think of that." Alexis gulped throatily her fingers tightening on Blake's pyjama shirt as she lifted her head and caught sight of the devastation her angry fit had wrought. "Oh my god…Look at the mess…I should tidy this up…"

"No leave it to the morning." Blake insisted pulling Alexis with him Blake guided her carefully out of the war zone that was the kitchen. "You should go to bed, try and get some sleep, tomorrow we have to start tracking them down and I imagine it will be a long day."

Nodding Alexis moved obediently to do as he suggested and Blake switched off the lights before following Alexis up the steep narrow staircase into the eaves of the cottage where the two gable bedrooms sat hunched under the thatched roof. However when he reached the top to find Alexis standing motionless in her doorway Blake paused.

"I forgot I didn't start in the kitchen." Alexis began a blush blooming her porcelain cheeks and Blake glanced over her shoulder. The bedroom like the kitchen had been turned over, feathers from the torn down pillows scattered everywhere across the carnage, looking like a dusting of snow.

"How could I not have heard this?" Blake mused shaking his head.

Snorting Alexis struggled to contain a mischievous smile. "Pillows and sheets don't make much noise, that's probably why I ended up in the kitchen, at least pottery and glass has the decency to sound destructive when you smash them!"

"Is that why you always honed in on the Ming vases because they made a nice crashing noise?" Blake asked, a wry smile tugging at his lips as Alexis looked startled by his comment and unusually light tone.

Now unable to contain her laughter Alexis returned Blake's smile. "That was a contributing factor, but it was mainly the look on your face that did it, I could see you calculating how much each fit was costing you."

"And they cost me plenty…I swear that specialist Ming dealer thought I was quite the enthusiast, he kept trying to invite me to auctions, I didn't have the heart to tell him that most of the pieces he painstakingly sought for me ended up in pieces on the rubbish heap!" Blake added feeling the weight lift from his shoulders as Alexis returned to her old self, for a moment in the kitchen she had really frightened him, the way she had looked through him, not recognising or indicating that she even saw him until he was restraining her.

It wasn't until Alexis spoke again, a faint blush staining her cheeks that Blake realised he must have been staring.

"Well I can't sleep in that mess…I'll just get a blanket and sleep on the sofa."

"You don't have to do that." Blake whispered softly, the offer falling from his tongue before he had even paused for thought, his boldness shocking him and Alexis whose gaze snapped up to his so quickly it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash.

"Blake I…"

"Please."

It was one word, and yet that was all the appeal Blake could bring himself to say. He wouldn't beg, and he didn't want to stand here debating or even thinking this through, if he did then he would probably realise what a dangerous idea this was and change his mind and Blake was startled to realise that he didn't want to change his mind…He wanted to hold her close as he slept.

Perhaps it was the please or perhaps it was the look in his eyes, something that even Blake couldn't put into words but Alexis nodded and walked passed Blake and into his bedroom opposite. Pausing on the threshold Blake watched as Alexis shrugged off robe, her pale nightgown clinging sensuously to her slender frame, before she pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and clambered in.

A moment later Blake followed, not even trusting himself to glance at Alexis as he sank down into the soft mattress, able to feel the warmth of her body radiating out even though they were inches apart. For a long tense moment Blake stared up and the ceiling, debating the sanity of what he was doing, but then Alexis sighed contentedly and turned onto her side, crossing one leg over the other and brushing against Blake's thigh.

He was turning himself before he consciously thought about it, one hand tucking under his pillow the other reaching out and sliding around Alexis's waist, keeping her anchored close. He had missed this, this closeness with another human being, just the simple intimate contact of falling asleep next to somebody, of not being alone at the end of the day. Forcing himself to stay awake and savour this feeling Blake kept silent vigil as Alexis's breathing slowed and she nuzzled closer, her head against his chest, her soft even breathing filling his world and lulling off to sleep. Blake's last conscious thought as he slipped into easy dreams, his hand tightening reflexively on Alexis, that this intimacy wasn't something he wanted to let go of ever again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

As greetings went Blake supposed that was one of the warmest he had ever received from Elizabeth Morel but Blake didn't pause to justify it with an answer, walking past his former mother in law and approaching the surprised looking Magistrate. It wasn't really a common occurrence Blake supposed someone crashing a private adoption hearing.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave Mr…" 

"Carrington, Blake Carrington." Blake supplied. "And this is my attorney Mr Hacker."

"Well this a private hearing, concerned parties only."

"I am a concerned party sir." Blake answered politely waving Mr Hacker forward who presented the shocked magistrate with their documents, the Swiss birth certificate, Alexis's letter and most damning of all a recently arrived copy of the Corfu police department's file on the disappearance a week before of one Amanda Carrington.

For a moment the Magistrate scanned the documents his eyebrows creeping further and further up his brow as his disbelief increased. Finally finished he removed his glasses to polish them on his robe before patting his forehead dry with his handkerchief.

"I assume you mean by this that you believe this Amanda Thomas to actually be your missing daughter Mr Carrington."

"I do indeed sir." Blake answered politely but firmly not even sparing Elizabeth a glance as she scoffed. "I believe the child was snatched by her mother's family and they are trying to cover it up by masquerading my daughter as somebody else…"

"That is ridiculous Your Honour, Mr Carrington is here simply to make trouble, he has a long time grudge against us and will stop at nothing to public humiliate…"

"Mrs Morel this is a serious charge and his paperwork appears genuine, as genuine as your own I might add…Mr Carrington how can you prove your case, even if Amanda Carrington really exists and has indeed been kidnapped can you provide any evidence other than coincidence that leads you to believe that Amanda Thomas is indeed your daughter?"

"I am honourable man Your Honour if on seeing the child and she is not mine then I would say so."

"That wasn't quite the type of evidence that was talking about." The magistrate huffed rubbing his chin as he thought the matter over. "Of course if she recognised you that would be another matter."

"Your Honour my daughter is two years old and I spent not even a day in her company before her abduction, however…" Blake began hesitantly, glancing at Mr Hacker who stood to set in motion the second part of their plan, only to be cut off by Elizabeth.

"Backtracking already Mr Carrington, it is as I said Your Honour the man is simply here to waste time and cause a scandal."

"Mr Carrington this is the only solution that I can present at the current time, of course if you are prepared to wait and allow the police to investigate further…"

"And if my daughter disappears again in the mean time?" Blake grumbled watching as the Magistrate's frown deepened.

"I know Mr and Mrs Bedford personally Mr Carrington I know they are both honourable people and your credibility is more than a little stretched at the moment…"

"Your Honour I just want to reassure myself that she is alive and well, if she is my child then I will cooperate fully with an investigation, I just want my child back, now if this Amanda Thomas is not my Amanda then I will walk away without argument." Blake replied watching as Elizabeth squirmed awkwardly her pale face unnaturally flushed.

"Very well the child is in the building?" The Magistrate asked the bailiff.

"With her grandmother sir, they are saying their goodbyes I believe."

"Well I hate to disturb her but have her bring the child in please…And make sure you stay with them at all times." The Magistrate added catching the panicked look in Blake's eye. "We wouldn't want them to get lost now would we?"

It was a tense few minutes wait and Blake refused to meet Elizabeth's glare even though he could feel the heat of her gaze burning into the side of his neck. He could only imagine how Alexis must be feeling, forced to sit and wait in the car, lest they tip their winning hand before the real bets had even been laid. Then the large door was opened and in walked a diminutive lady whose eyes flickered around the courtroom nervously, yet it was the girl she was carrying that drew Blake's attention, he barely even noticed Mr Hacker slip out as planned.

Familiar blonde curls pulled up into bunches and sleepy jade green eyes peeking out at everyone before she buried her head into the old ladies neck.

"Well Mr Carrington?"

"That is my daughter Your Honour." Blake answered throatily unable to stop himself moving closer.

"Amanda darling it's Daddy."

Yet at the sound of his voice Amanda buried herself even deeper.

"It seems then we are at an impasse…" The Magistrate muttered shaking his head and reaching for his gavel to recess the session.

Yet Blake spoke before he could bring it down. "Your Honour I do have one person who could collaborate my story, Amanda's primary caregiver in Corfu, the person who was with me when she was abducted."

"And why didn't you say this earlier?" The Magistrate snapped his patience for this farce of a hearing almost at and end.

"Apologies Your Honour." Mr Hacker spoke from the back of the room nodding to Blake. "I advised Mr Carrington against that, his daughter has already been abducted once from the bosom of her family, we thought if the miscreants responsible thought they might still get away with it they would produce the child, otherwise they might simply slip away and we would be forced to track her down once again."

"Miscreants!" Elizabeth hissed. "How dare you, first you interrupt my daughter's funeral with your fake will, now you try and ruin what should be a joyous occasion for our family and accuse us of being common criminals…"

"Elizabeth for once in your life be quiet!" Alexander barked getting up from his seat beside his wife and approaching a silently seething Blake.

"It seems you were right all along Blake…I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

"Alexander!"

"Peace woman!" Alexander barked back. "I have stood aside long enough, I have let you have your way, well I will not let you control and ruin my grandchild's life the way you did our daughters."

"How dare…."

"Mummy!" Amanda's squeal of excitement cut across the argument, and as she wiggled free of her captors grip, all eyes followed her progress watching as she weaved between the grown ups to the back of the room where they latest arrival appearance had gone unnoticed during the argument.

Sinking to her knees mother and daughter embraced, Alexis pressing wild kisses across her little girls face oblivious to looks of shock and disbelief on all but a few faces of their audience.

Turning back to the confused Magistrate Blake explained. "May I introduce Alexis Morel Carrington Amanda's mother."

For a moment there was stunned silence, a pin could have dropped in the courtroom and you would have heard it. The first one to break that silence was Rosalind who sank heavily into her chair, her head in her hands as she muttered over and over.

"My god…I didn't…god forgive me…"

Hugh made no move to comfort his wife, he continued to glance nervously at Elizabeth, twitching as if unable to contain himself, he glanced between the scowling Magistrate and then the door. When the bailiff moved to block it a knowing look on his lined face Hugh seemed to disintegrate, his nerves getting the better of him as he began to sing like a canary.

"It wasn't my idea…She made me do it…I'm just as much of a victim in this…I had no choice, I was being blackmailed…"

"Oh do shut up Hugh, grow a backbone and take the consequences of your actions like a man and not a jellyfish!" Alexander's gruff exclamation cut off the younger man's pathetic whimpering.

Elizabeth by stark contrast remained completely silent, her face pale as a corpse, her green eyes immovably locked on her daughter's crouching form. The only sign she was still among the living was that her eyes tracked Alexis's every movement. When Alexis stood up Amanda held firmly on her hip and met her mother's gaze her eyes blazing, Elizabeth seemed to snap out of her trance.

"You're dead."

"Really well I think I look rather good for a corpse, you on the other hand Mother I am not so certain about." Alexis quipped back yet Blake could tell from the way she leant against his side that she wasn't really feeling as confident as she appeared.

"But the plane…"

"I suppose for once I actually have you to thank Mother." Alexis spat back and Blake watched as Elizabeth physically recoiled. "If it hadn't been for the detective you had trailing me I would have taken that flight and I really would be dead, and you would have gotten away with your disgusting scheme…How could you mother? No don't answer that, I really shouldn't be surprised should I? You've spent the last three years hounding me to try and gain control of this child and by extension of me; why should that change even after my 'death'?"

Alexis's diatribe snapped Elizabeth from her passive state, two high points of colour appearing on her normally alabaster cheeks. "How dare you talk to me like this, I am your mother Alexis can you blame me for trying to step in and set you back on the right path? You have been wild and wilful your entire life, someone had to be there to teach you proper values to try and protect you from yourself, first running off with him…"

Elizabeth paused her disgust evident as she glared at Blake. "A man of limited position and certainly no breeding. Then after even he throws you out for humiliating his low brow name you come crawling back to your family, where you casually announce that you are pregnant. A child out of wedlock in this day and age and in our social circles…If you had planned to destroy our good name and your future you couldn't have achieved better. One failed marriage and a divorce could have been excused and forgiven as a youthful folly, in time you could have found someone of your own station to overlook them but a bastard child!"

"Oh so that was why you wanted me to give you my baby, to protect me?" Alexis snorted tightening her grip on her daughter lest Elizabeth come and snatch her out of her hands. "Is that what motivated you in Switzerland when you tried to steal my baby and have me committed? How pray would a stay in a sanatorium improve my chances of finding the right husband mother?"

"That was only to make you come to your senses!" Elizabeth snapped back, her temper now raised that she took little notice of her growing audience, but Blake made note of the police officers that the magistrate had summoned filter in from the door to the judge's chambers.

"Oh and by coming to my senses you mean I would have been released only when I agreed to do as you wanted and what about my baby, would you have sold her off to the highest bidder…Would you have used letting me see my own child as leverage for good behaviour?"

Hearing the tears that threatened in Alexis's voice Blake laid a hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently. Taking a deep breath Alexis turned and burrowed her head into his shoulder refusing to allow that woman to see her tears, allowing Blake to takeover from here.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what Mr Carrington you will have to be more specific?" Elizabeth retorted haughtily looking down her nose in disgust as her daughter allowed that low born American industrialist to put his arm around her.

"Taking Amanda."

"Oh well that you made all too easy, not that it was any wonder considering…Alexis had managed to throw me off track for years but you Mr Carrington led me straight to her. It was only a matter of having you tracked, we knew you would go to Paris, we almost lost you after Switzerland but it we had a few options shortlisted and when you were sighted in Corfu it didn't take much to have one of the local taxi drivers follow you."

Biting his lip Blake resisted the urge to slap the smug superior look off of his former mother in law's face. "And snatching Amanda, did you do that personally or was it more hired lackeys?"

Shrugging elegantly Elizabeth narrowed her gaze on Blake as one would a slug or particularly nasty smell. "Do the details really matter?"

"Oh perhaps not to me but I imagine the gentlemen behind you might have some interest in hearing them." Blake answered nodding to the waiting police officers, allowing a satisfied smile to slide across his face as Elizabeth sudden froze.

"Aye Madam he does have a point…Perhaps you'd better come with us and we'll have a little chat down at the station." The senior officer cut in, his hand reaching to grasp Elizabeth's elbow as his colleagues rounded up Hugh, Rosalind and Grandmother Thomas.

"Take your hands off me you uncouth ruffian!" Elizabeth hissed struggling in the officer's iron grasp her graze shifting wildly from Blake to Alexander and then back to Alexis.

"Alexis you can't let them do this…I'm your mother…I was only thinking of what was best for you and the child…" Yet when she found no assistance in Alexis's face she turned to her husband. "Alexander please…"

Averting his gaze from Alexander's pained expression as Elizabeth was led out to a waiting police car Blake concentrated his attention on the only two women that really mattered. Amanda seemed oblivious to the fallout, yet she was clearly still traumatised by her experience if the way she clung to her mother like a limpet was any indication. Not that Alexis showed any inclination to release her either, not even into Blake's safe arms, and so Blake settled for pulling them both into his embrace.

Pressing a kiss first to Amanda's forehead and then Alexis's cheek Blake took a moment to imprint this moment into his memory. Amanda was safe, Alexis was alive and they were all together. Life didn't get much better than this.

Epilogue:

The sea wind was bracing and Blake Carrington pulled his lightweight summer jacket firmly round his body in an effort to cut some of the chill as he paced along the promenade his pace increasing as his anticipation grew and increasingly chilly weather spurred him on. It had been late spring when he had left England the last time and he had forgotten how changeable the weather could be; it seemed the Indian summer that Alexis had mentioned once or twice was now most definitely over. Still there were some hardy fools braving the waters, not that Blake had any plans on joining them.

It had been a trying few days, and Blake was tired, far more tired than he had expected to be. Flying over from Denver on the red eye and then having to battle jetlag and Elizabeth's defence attorney would be enough to exhaust anyone. Then there was the press to consider. Blake had avoided the worst of it, having been out of the country for most of the build up, it had apparently been quite the scandal. Perhaps it had been the shocking almost fairytale like twists and turns, a beautiful young princess, an evil queen, a faked death, the kidnapping of a babe in arms…

All had the makings of a fantasy story, throw in the connections to the current royal family through Alexander and several upper-class families who had been implicated in assisting Elizabeth Morel; along with the associated blackmail fodder and the press were having a field day. The courtroom had been packed when Blake had been called into testify and Blake had been somewhat relieved that his reunion with Alexis's hadn't happened under the microscope of half of the British tabloid press.

They hadn't seen each other face to face in almost four months. Not by choice, at least not his Blake grumbled to himself.

Blake had flown back to Denver shortly after the debacle of the adoption hearing, Fallon and Steven needed to hear that their mother was alive and they deserved to hear it from the father in person and not by way of second hand gossip. He had hoped…he had even suggested tentatively that perhaps Alexis and Amanda should fly back with him, make a fresh start away from everything.

Part of him wanted them home, to throw caution to the wind and start afresh. The week spent alone in Alexis's company had shattered some of Blake's carefully constructed illusions, and he could admit to himself in the privacy of his own mind that perhaps he had been hasty in divorcing his wife…that there was still something there…still strong feelings and a desire that even time and his suffering hadn't been able to smother.

But there was still so much that hadn't been said, air that hadn't been cleared, and Blake was still unsure and with three children to consider he needed to be sure that they wouldn't be making a mistake. He needed to be certain that he could face and put behind him Alexis's betrayal and his own lingering anger. At the time Alexis had looked at him knowingly, yet she hadn't called him on the subtext of his offer; she had turned him down gently, she still had many loose ends to tie up in England and then there was Alexander to consider…

Alexander Morel hadn't been lying when he had called himself a dying man, it was pancreatic cancer, terminal and the doctor had given him months not years. Then after Elizabeth's arrest it was though his age and illness caught up on him and the desire to keep on fighting went as well. It seemed inconceivable to Blake but it was evident that despite her many faults Alexander did indeed love his wife, regardless of whether she was worthy of or even returned even a measure of that affection.

He continued to stand by her in the run up to the trial, never verbally defending her to others; on that he kept his own counsel for fear of alienating his believed daughter who fate had miraculously returned to his side. Alexis chose not to confront her father, preferring to turn a blind eye to his monthly visits to the women's borstal or the fact that he footed the bill for her mother's defence barrister. Instead between father and daughter the topic of Elizabeth and her trial remained taboo and both concentrated on rebuilding their own relationship. Alexander spending what little time he had left doting attention on his darling daughter and her adorable little girl, and for the first time Alexander enjoyed the delights of being 'Grandpa'.

Squinting against the sun Blake scanned the long expanse of sand, his quick eye flickering over the few people still out on the beach, some taking shelter from the strong winds behind brightly coloured wind breakers. Finally a little further down the beach tucked against the promenade wall Blake caught sight of the very people he was looking for and Blake felt his heart speed up at the sight.

Blake knew from their increasingly frequent telephone conversations in the run up to the trial that Alexis had been forced to remove herself from the Chelsea house, even Aunt Mabel's cottage had been staked out. Finally it had been a friend of Caress's that had helped them out, loaning them his Brighton seafront property whilst he was working out in Singapore. Thus hidden away in a house unconnected with the Morel family Alexis had managed to find a little freedom from the paparazzi and Alexander a quiet spot to make his peace with the world.

Quickening his pace Blake's eyes were locked on his family, his eyes drinking in the sight of Amanda and Alexis playing unawares on the sand. It was a far cry from the Mediterranean paradise of Corfu and Alexis was wrapped up warmly certainly not parading around in that skimpy bikini but she had never looked more beautiful or desirable as she did now, a heavy parka drowning her petite frame and her dark curls buffeted about by the wind as she played with their youngest.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up." A rough and yet familiar voice grunted and Blake started to see a reduced Alexander Morel sitting hunkered in a wheelchair on the veranda of one of the many beach huts that lined the promenade.

"Huh there is no need to look so shocked, I can only imagine I look like death warmed over." Alexander snorted his laughter shallow and brittle and to Blake it seemed like he might break apart from the effort Alexander looked so fragile.

"You've looked better sir." Blake admitted before taking the offered seat next to his former father in law, pleased to be able to step out of the wind for a moment.

"It's over isn't it…I know you Blake you would have stayed for the verdict…I know Alexis wants to forget about the whole thing and nobody else will mention for fear the knowledge might carry me off into my waiting grave but I want to know."

"Elizabeth and Hugh were both convicted. Rosalind and that Thomas's woman they weren't convinced about, they found her not guilty on kidnapping and child smuggling but guilty of perverting the course of justice."

"And the sentence?"

"The prosecutor pushed for the maximum sentence but in the end both received three year custodial sentence, the Judge took the fact that Amanda was not harmed and accepted the defence's plea that as Elizabeth was her grandmother there was an emotional motive into account. Rosalind received a year's suspended sentence. The woman posing as Amanda's grandmother received the same."

For a moment the news hung heavy in the air between them, and Blake knew without having to ask why Alexander seemed so despondent. He was dying and from the look of him he didn't have much time left, he would never survive long enough to see his wife released, she wouldn't be at his side when he took his last breath. And as much as he loathed Elizabeth, both for how she had treated Alexis growing up and for trying to take Amanda from them, Blake could sympathise with Alexander. Love wasn't logical or fair, and despite the terrible things you loved ones could put you through it wasn't so easy as to be able to turn off your emotions.

"You're going to take her away from me again aren't you?"

Alexander's sudden change of topic threw Blake for a second.

"I am here for Alexis yes." Blake answered honestly turning his head to stare into the older man's eyes relieved not to find anger but only a fierce sense of protectiveness. "I love her."

Sniffing Alexander didn't answer and Blake gave the man his dignity but not staring at him as he struggled to maintain his control.

"I want her to be happy…I think now you've pulled your head out of your backside Blake you might be the man to do it…Not that you'll ever deserve her mind!"

"Oh I know that…I know we need to take this one step at a time but I want to make it work." Blake answered softly amused by the older man's brusqueness.

"Then why are you wasting time sitting here talking to an old man? Go make her happy, before I change my mind about you and send you packing like all the rest!" Alexander snapped for once a fleeting shadow of his former commanding self and Blake had to stifle the instinct to salute.

Getting to his feet Blake took the steps down to the sand, pulling his coat close against the wind as he closed the distance to his little family. As if sensing his gaze Alexis looked up from the sandcastle she was helping Amanda build, raising her hand to shadow her eyes she finally caught sight of him and the sudden bright smile that lit up her face made Blake's heart jump in his chest.

A few strides later they were within arms length and stumbling over his hello Blake found his courage, finally giving into the impulse that had been slowly building after every telephone conversation left him craving more. He caught Alexis's hand, ignoring her surprised expression, pulling her close he pulled the windswept hair back from her face, covering her gasp of surprise with his lips.

It wasn't the most romantic or exotic of settings, being buffeted by cold sea breezes, Alexis's chilled nose brushing against his cheek but her lips were eager and welcoming and Blake felt warm through by the time they pulled apart. Alexis's bright smile was all the confirmation Blake needed that finally they were on the same page, her little hand slipping into his as she tugged him back over to greet their daughter and start the long process of rebuilding their lives and their family.

It wasn't going to be an easy road, there were still fences to mend with Fallon and Steven and the hurdles of rebuilding a marriage under the ever watchful and ever judging gaze of Denver society. Not the happily ever after that comes at the end of a fairy tale. But as Alexis leant back against his chest and Blake wrapped a supporting arm around her, he knew then it was going to be better than any fairytale, it was going to be theirs, and it was going to be real.


End file.
